Last Game
by thrilllover39
Summary: They were genetically engineered to carry Pokemon DNA, prompting a painful mutation process where they would develop their beast like traits as the years come by. They don't realize just how dangerous they were created to become, a trump card for future wars and disasters. For the subjects, their lives had ended, but for their creators? It is the start of Project Circus. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story! Yay! xD Make sure to secure your spot wooooooo! Fill out the OC form and submit it soon, make sure to also follow the story so you don't miss out on any new chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Last Game **

_Several years ago, leaders from three regions joined forces to create a project, Project Circus, they genetically engineered humans with pokemon DNA in order to create one hybrid, a hybrid they could use for future wars where pokemon would no longer have to be used to fight. As the humans grew, the scientists were advised from the leaders to release them into the world., some left earlier than the others. Placing them all in different regions where they would grow up normally, that is until the day comes when there beast DNA kicks in, causing painful mutation and sudden power development, unbeknown to those with Beast DNA, the lives they knew will suddenly come to an end as fate decides to reveal their true destinies. _

**OC Form: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Hair before mutation- **

**Hair after mutation- **

**Eyes before- **

**Eyes after- **

**Skin color- **

**Physique- **(slender, chubby, curvy, athletic, muscular ect…)

**Appearance after mutation- **(ears, tail, ect….)

**Bloodline- **what species of pokemon? (Houndoom, Charizard, Empoleon ect…)

**Power- **(it has to match your pokemon in some way, don't have a clue? Go to superpower wiki)

**Personality- **

**Likes- **

**Dislikes- **

**Background-** (make it interesting, like how was your characters life like before the mutation process and abduction? Were they a normal teen high schooler? model? gangster? champion fighter? rockstar? ect...make it interesting people!)

**OC Form Example:**

**Name- **Arcana Valentine

**Age- **19

**Hair before mutation-** waist length straight hair, colored maroon with bangs that fall just over the eyes except it' split in the middle.

**Hair after mutation-** same length and style but the color changes to a light lavender.

**Eyes before- **turquoise

**Eyes after-** violet with a tint of yellow on the top

**Skin color- **ivory pale skin

**Physique- **Slender, curved waist, average sized bust, naturally flexible

**Appearance after mutation-** Purple split tail, purple cat like ears, sharp long nails, a red gem in the center of her forehead, two of her teeth turn pointy giving the appearance of small fangs.

**Bloodline- **Eevee family

**Power- **telekinesis

**Likes-** Sweets, singing, cute/handsome boys, cute girls, dancing, sun/moonlight, milk

**Dislikes- **bullies, pokemon, spicy foods, sour things, when people waste food,

**Personality- ** She's charismatic yet carries a mysterious atmosphere wherever she goes, people always take an interest in her name because they've never heard it yet she gets annoyed when people tell her it sounds like a boys name,once she feels a bond with somebody they will automatically feel like family to her thus making her feel that she needs to protect them. She has a playful side to herself and always puts others before herself, when she gets teased or is messed with, her personality will change and she will become cruel and brutal, mostly due to the fact that she was always bullied in school being called a freak when she was younger . She hates when people bully others and has a strong sense of justice, sticking up for others without fear. If she thinks a boy is cute she will suddenly start calling him prince, or when she sees a cute girl she will automatically glomp them and shower them with affection (she would have a sister complex if she had a little sister). She will go up against anyone or anything except actual pokemon which she fears, she will stay frozen, have a frightened look on her face, and begin trembling.

_**Background**_- Arcana was a famous idol living in Johto, her family was brainwashed along with the other test subjects fostered families into believing those were there real kids, Arcana's dad was her manager while her mom was a stay at home wife, she had three older brothers, all of whom are on their journey and who were always protective of her when she used to go to school, one of the reasons being that the pokemon used in school would always attack her because of her beast scent, and the second being that she was always being bullied by the other students who called her freak because she would sometimes be able to hear peoples thoughts and unexpected instances would happen where lights would shatter or things would break when she got mad or broke down into tears. She never knew why these things would happen and only thought they would happen accidentally. Once her mutation takes action she is abducted and her family loses memory of her entire existence. She fears all pokemon because of her trauma, she was once attacked by her older brothers salamence, leaving her a large scar on her left lower quadrant area, because of that she was never able to go on a journey and instead signed up to become a star. She seems weak, but she's very good at fighting thanks to her parents who feared for her after hearing about a girl's abduction, ever since then they have put her to train under fighting lessons (Haha! the irony because she still gets abducted xD).

**(Johto)**

Her turquoise colored eyes shifted up, she looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her fingers through her long maroon colored hair, sliding them down towards her cheeks, and staring at her skin which was paler than usual.

"What's happening?" she started feeling a sharp jolting pain all over her body, she clutched onto her stomach, slumping over the chair as she began to take deep breaths.

"It's probably just that time of day…...yeah". she mumbled, closing her eyes and flinching from the harsh pain.

There was a knock on the door, a woman peeked her head in with a smile, "Five minutes before showtime Arcana".

She nodded, not bothering to turn around and face the older woman, "Thanks….." she finally glanced back when she heard the door close.

"Nya!" she clutched her head which began pounding and throbbing horribly, *W-why?...What is this?!*

**(Unova, Underground Lab)**

Two men had stood side by side, staring ahead at the endless rows of human sized tubes, all filled with a blue liquid which still contained several bodies inside, some of them were young kids while others seemed older in age, close to their teens.

"Several years have passed since we released them…...by now, they should all be experiencing the process of mutation".

"Enough time has passed by, let's begin Project Circus".

The second man chuckled, "Yes,….it's about time those little beasts finally come home".

**(Johto)**

She made her way down the halls, breathing rapidly as sweat trickled down her face, she grabbed the microphone handed to her and stood on the rising podium.

Her head turned up, she looked at the darkness until the doors flew open allowing the stage lights to shine down through, and she felt the podium rising as she began descending from under the stage.

The entire stadium was filled with cheers and cries from fans, it increased the throbbing pain in her head as they got louder with excitement. The music had begun playing as she started singing, but her visions started getting blurry as she felt the entire place spinning, her body felt cold and hot as it went back and forth.

"Ahh!" she cried out, dropping to her knees and clutching her head in between her hands as the stadiums lights exploded, scaring the audience which increased their screams, she her eyes turned white as she dropped cold to the ground, completely unconscious.

A bright light appeared in the center, blinding the entire audience while two men appeared before the unconscious girl a Gardevoir and Gallade were by their sides, examining her body as it started glowing purple, one of them picked her up into his arms and flashed away with Gardevoir, leaving the other with Gallade, "Now…...to make them forget that this ever happened". he mumbled, pointing to the entire audience which was frozen in place, "Let's go Gallade". the sword beast nodded as it jumped high into the air, releasing a second blinding light that filled the entire hall.

He looked down at his watch and then smirked, "The others should also be dropping like flies by now".


	2. Chapter 2: Subjects detected Pt1

**Alright! So here is chapter two! These are just some of the characters that i have written about, the rest will be written about in the third chapter so please do not cry if you do not see your character here, i did not forget about them xD, i just did this so you guys wouldn't have to wait long since i have to prepare to give a speech tomorrow for class and then i have to study the rest of the days till saturday for a math test. But i promise everybody's character will have a chance to appear here and i will try my best to make them look...or sound awesome, don't forget to review! **

**(Sora Yukimura)**

His straight kept hair had been ruined, no longer being neat to it's medium length as the man bashed him in the head with a metal bar, he didn't fall to the ground however, but rather he dodged the next hit and snatched the weapon away.

"What the…..you little punk!" the rest of the men huddled around him in a circle, grinning evilly as they held up their bats and weapons.

His light grey eyes shifted back and forth between every attacker in sight, almost as if he was examining their movements.

"You…..i'll make all you bastards pay…..i'll spill your blood just like you did with her…". he wasted no time, letting his feet move first as he struck the one of the men with the metal pick, he knocked another one out from behind with his foot as he kicked him in the head.

"How the hell can you be losing to this kid?! He has the figure of a chick dammit, he can't be stronger than us!" his eyes had twitched upon hearing that, a fire lit up in his eyes as he grabbed the metal bar from the ground, stabbing it into the chest of the man who mocked his body.

"I'm just slender you fucking prick!" he pulled the bar out, letting the man's blood drip onto the ground, the others hesitated whether to make a move or not on the teen.

His head snapped back to them, making them flinch as they saw his left eye turn a bright red rose color, "Who's next?" his lips curved into a cringing grin.

The shadows of the men standing across had begun to move on their own, rising up from the ground and wrapping themselves around their necks, stealing every breath in their body.

"W-what the hell….is this?!" they began gurgling, trying to touch the shadows but their hands only fell through.

A bright light had flashed into the room, startling them all except the boy who was enjoying his enemies pain, the same man with Gallade had appeared, he quickly tapped the raven haired boy's forehead, throwing him into a state of unconsciousness as he picked him and swung him over his shoulder, he glanced to his side, noticing the dark energy rising out of the boy's body.

"Gallade…." he muttered, the pokemon had already knew what he meant by it, his sword like blades had turned purple, he did a series of hypnotizing movements before striking his blades towards the men, destroying the shadows which had bursted into blue flames, leaving the attackers who had already lost consciousness to fall.

**(Iksha Kaskamz and Silas Evans)**

Her sandy blonde hair had become soaked from the rain that suddenly appeared, she looked up at the sky, letting the dark clouds reflect upon her light green colored eyes, holding her hand out to the catch the raindrops, "Strange….it was just sunny a minute ago". she sighed, pulling her headphones from around her neck up to her ears.

She continued strolling through the cities streets, ignoring the people who were running to take shelter from the rain which began turning harsher. She stopped in front of the book shop, smiling just a bit as she saw the open sign.

The clouds had suddenly faded, and the rain had stopped, instead the sun had once again been shining over them, confusing people who were just looking at one another quizzically.

She kept staring at the stores window, lighting up like a kid who was at a candy shop. An older male had passed behind her, he had long brown hair and dark brown colored eyes, he held a miniature laptop in his hand as he began typing away, he stopped just in front of the same shop she was at.

He snapped it shut glancing over at the girl who kept inching her face close to the window, "You stare any longer and the shop owner might think you're a creep". he chuckled, grinning evilly, her ears had twitched upon hearing his comment.

"You're the creep for staring at me". she answered back, not bothering to turn around as she continued to stare through the window. *Damn…..of all the days...why does it have to have so many people inside…*

"What a troubling brat". he mumbled, shrugging as he continued on his way only to stop in front of a group of males, all of them dressed in thuggish clothes.

"Hey you…..how much are you carrying on you"? half of them went to grab him while the other had grabbed the girl.

"What the...let me go!" she began flailing around, immediately getting frustrated and annoyed by their presence.

The brunette sighed, shooting them a blank look, "I don't have an any money, i'm a broke college student, i can barely afford to feed myself, so get out of my way". he shoved them aside, irritating them as they pulled him back in, snatching his laptop away.

"No problem, we'll just pawn this laptop then, search the girl too".

There hands began circling all over, she flailed as much as she, hoping to shake their dirty hands off, "I said let go!" Her screams had echoed throughout, a dangerous roar had come from the skies as rain showered over them.

"Damn!" They were completely soaked, her head began throbbing as she continued squirming in their grasp, the brunette only kept staring at her, fascinated by her strange behavior, lighting began flashing above them and then thunder came crashing just inches between the two guys holding her down. Sparks flew and had hit the laptop which began shocking the boy holding it.

"Ow! Let's get out of here!" he threw the device back into the brunettes arms, causing a series of jolts to surge throughout his entire body, his body began glowing pink and blue as small waves of electricity began circuiting all around his body.

His eyes slowly faded close, the last image being of the girls blonde hair fading into blue.

Two men, completely coated in black outfits with masks covering their noses and mouths had appeared before them, they stared down at the two of them and then at each other, nodding, "Subjects 5 and 9 retrieved". they took one of the teens into their arms and slung them over their shoulders, disappearing under the heavy rain.

**(Lila Parkinson and Kyra cereza) **

She looked over at her opponent, smirking as she tied her shoulder length brown hair into a small bun, her violet eyes glanced from to side, taking notice how the crowd grew larger around the ring.

Her opponent, wasn't the least bit intimidated by her appearance, she had black cherry colored hair that was long from to the front, reaching to her chin with side swept bangs and short layers in the back. She narrowed her gold brown eyes onto the brunette, throwing her a pair of gloves that fell in front of her feet.

"So you're the Demon queen Lila? I heard you're pretty strong, but in case you weren't aware, i'm much better".

The brunette's teeth had clenched by themselves, leaving her to not even notice of her own actions, she took a small breath of air in and chuckled in a mocking manner over to her opponent, "There's a reason they call me the Demon queen, i'll make you kneel in front of everybody tonight…" she picked up the gloves, sliding them onto her hands as she clenched them and then opened them over and over until they adjusted.

Kyra flicked her bangs, placing her gloved hands onto her hips as she continued flashing a devilish grin, "Oh yeah? And i guess there's also a reason why they call me the iron lady here, may the best bitch win". she had disappeared in a blink, surprising Lila who was stunned by her speed.

"What's the matter"? she appeared from behind, striking the violet eyed girl in her waist, knocking her to ground where she was kicked in the stomach.

"Ugh…." she stopped her second kick by grabbing onto her ankle, twisting it and then lifting it up to trip her on her back. She got on her feet, lifting Kyra up and then striking her in the face, she kneed her in the stomach and then attempted to send another punch only for the raven haired girl to block it. Catching it in her own hands as she tightened her grip on it.

They were just inches away from each other, their eyes connected with a deadly spark as their bare teeth begin showing from their anger rising up.

"Get her Lila!"

"Knock her down Kyra!"

Lila's lips curved up, "Say….has anyone ever told you that you a child like body?" her rival had glanced down, growing red as she left herself open, letting the brunette knee her in the face throwing her onto the ground.

"That was too easy". she began laughing, she stayed on the floor, clutching her fists tightly as her head began rising slowly, "There's also a reason why they also call me firecracker…." she mumbled.

She quickly got back on her feet, launching herself over onto the other girl, they fell to the ground where Kyra held a tight headlock on Lila, cutting off her air, she fought back as well, throwing as many punches onto the raven haired girls ribs as she could.

"Well well…..isn't this a sight to see". the man with Gardevoir chuckled, his partner, the other male with Gallade stepped beside him.

"Subjects 6 and 8 seemed have to grown up well…." his partner laughed, "Yes…..we'll have a bit trouble with these little monsters". he snapped his fingers, both Gallade and Gardevoir joined sides together, releasing a blinding green light which had put the entire audience into deep slumber.

They made their way to the arena where both girls had separated, looking at them both aggressively as they held a defensive pose, "Who the hell are you?!" Lila barked demandingly, "Quiet" one of them tapped her forehead, knocking her into a deep state of slumber as well and then grabbing her into his arms as she fell.

Kyra didn't think as she swung at the second man, he grabbed her wrist and then flicked her forehead instead, also putting her into a sleep like state as he carried her away.

**(Damien Towers and Corey Sayers)**

He leaned against the wall, shoving his left hand into his pocket and then holding a cellphone up to his ear with the other.

The voice on the other side was male, "Damien…..it's time, the leaders and scientists have announced they will begin Project circus, the subjects are falling into their mutation process already, several of them have already been captured and brought here….if we're going to follow through as we plan then you know what you have to do first".

He nodded, "Don't worry…..i'm already on it, just be careful dad…..from everything you've told me, these guys are more than just dangerous".

"I will...we'll see each other soon on the island". the call had clicked, he sighed as he shoved it back into his pockets, closing his light blue eyes as he let the air blow through his jaw length brown hair.

He peeked one eye open, watching closely as the boy across the street was stopped by a group of older kids, he had somewhat long hair but not too long that was brown and warm similar colored eyes, he was cornered against the wall by the group.

"Are you trying to run away?" one of them smiled in a frightening manner, causing the boy to tremble immediately.

"N-no...i-i…" they had shoved him brutally against the wall, causing him to groan from the harsh impact.

"We didn't have a chance to spend some quality play time with you yesterday….so now you have to make up for two days worth of beatings". he cringed at the sound of theirs fists popping.

"Just leave me alone….please". his body had stiffened when they grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up close as the older boy struck his jaw, cutting his lip open.

He slid down from the wall onto his knees, not noticing how they smirked down at him, "Let him have it".

He tolerated their kicks and punches, holding in his screams which were ready to come out, but the pain growing in his head had begun to hurt more than anything, he clutched it with all his might hoping to get rid of it.

"Hmph...kids these days are brutal…." he shook his head, rubbing his head as he began walking away. The rustling of the leaves from every tree had stopped him though, he looked around, seeing the branches and leaves sway rapidly, it got rougher and rougher causing them to break off.

"Is this….." he mumbled, looking over once more at the group of kids who were huddled around that one boy, "Ahhhh! Stop!" his voice was intense, the trees were blown in half, the roofs off the houses nearby had been shattered and blown away, a giant gust of wind had blown all the boys away, sending them crashing against the wall of sidewalk he was in, they were out cold from the impact.

He saw the brunette, lying unresponsive on the ground as his entire body began glowing white, the wind had stopped in an instant, sparking something within the older male who was making his way over to the young kid. He crouched down and picked him over his shoulder.

He began mumbling "Who would have known this kid had that kind of power…..heh". two red flames appeared from his back, sprouting and forming themselves into wings of fire, he soared up into the air, holding a tight firm grasp on the boy.


	3. Chapter 3:Subjects detected Pt2

**Alright! Wooooo! SO here is chapter 3! It took me a while because i introduced the rest of the characters in here, that way we can get on with the actual story! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy! I apologize to those grammar nazis but i get lazy checking the spelling myself so i just use the tools on my laptop for it, so please bare if you find just a few mistakes, don't stone me! Otherwise no more story ;) muahahahaha! but yeah, i was kinda sleepy when i did this since i stay up all last night trying to prepare a speech for my class, anyways! Don't forget to Follow, favorite, and review! xD **

**( Elsa Harkness/Juan Castro)**

"Pick up the pace Elsa!" Her mentor shouted in demand as the blonde haired girl broke another board being held by a student on the left. She did a quick twist on her heel and kicked another board being held on the right. She penetrated through them without hassle. Sweat trickled down her lightly tanned skin as she focused her dark brown eyes onto the stacks of boards being brought out.

Her pink haired instructor clapped once in order to get the classes attention, the young girl positioned her fists, waiting for her mentors signal, "Elsa….remember to focus all your strength into your fist, if you can do that then your strikes will be solid…." she didn't respond back, instead she just gave a simple nod.

The class waited anxiously as the star pupil stood silent in front of the stacks of planks, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, releasing a fierce scream as she raised her fist, bringing it over the wooden planks which had all cracked in half simultaneously.

"Excellent...that's all for today, get some rest everybody and be back tomorrow". they had rushed out of the gym, leaving only the blonde haired girl to be the last one to leave. She zipped up her jacket and placed her workout bag over her shoulders as she exited out.

"Ow…" she rubbed her temple as a throbbing pain began striking her inside, "I probably overdid it back there….." she sighed, continuing to make her way down the streets, she stared at the ground unaware of the group of men targeting her from behind.

Walking the opposite way across the street was a young man, he had pitch black spiky hair, he was lightly tanned just like her and had deep blue ocean based colored eyes. He had a relaxing look on his face as he had his arms folded behind his head, staring up at the setting sun.

"Looky at what we have here! She's a cutie!" He had stopped, glancing his eyes over to the other side of the street as he saw the blonde haired girl being stopped by the group of men.

"I like blondes, how about you come and play with us"? he grabbed a lock of her hair, stroking it which had prompted her to slap his hand away.

"Please go away, i don't want any trouble". she asked into an expressionless tone, they laughed.

"Well...since you said please, then…...no!" there laughs had gotten louder, irritating the throbbing pain in her head which had gotten more unbearable.

"I don't wish to fight so if you don't mind then i'd like to get home before night time". she tried to go through but was shoved back by the two men in front of her. The one's in back had grabbed her arms.

"Hey…" the raven haired man reached his hand out, attempting to call out for the girl only to witness her pulling the men from behind over her shoulders onto their backs. She had kicked another and then elbowed him in the neck.

"...Wow…" he ran over to her, still watching as she continued to take on each guy, easily beating them into unconsciousness.

"Are you ok?" he grabbed her shoulder only for the girl to grasp it firmly as she attempted to also flip him over, he grabbed her other arm and wrapped his own muscle build ones around her petite body, stopping her from attacking her.

"I'm not an attacker! I just came to see if you're ok!" he tried to get his words across the girl who suddenly stopped flailing, falling weakly while in his arms.

"H-hey…...are you alright?" he turned her over, able to see her face as which was turning pale, her face was heating up as she kept scrunching her face from the pain in her head.

"Is it a fever?" He looked around, noticing no one was around, he picked her off the ground and into his arms as he tried to find the nearest med center.

"Where do you think you're running off too?" he was blinded by a white light, Gallade and his master were now standing in front of them, blocking their way to go any further.

"Who are you?" he was a bit stunned by their entrance.

The man pushed his glasses up, "My my, subject 3, you sure have grown well, thanks for also picking up subject 7, but i'm afraid it's time for you to come with me".

"I don't know what you're talking about but get out of my way, she needs medical attention". He tried to go through but was stopped by Gallade who had placed his blades up towards the males neck, startling him.

"She'll get the help she needs, so will you". he placed his palm over the boys face, forcing him into a light slumber as he fell down, allowing the scientist to quickly grab Elsa into his arms. "Teleport us Gallade". All three of them had disappeared.

**(Shannon Walker and Jason Hunter) **

He ran his hand through his messy brown hair, sighing as he spat onto the ground, angrily glaring at his gang members who had failed their assignment.

His brown eyes had narrowed and shifted onto each of his followers, "You can't even find that bastard who double crossed our family?" they shook their heads.

His phone had rung, "What is it…..what? Really? I'm on my way". a devious grin curved onto his lips, "You guys are lucky, they found that traitor". He got onto his motorcycle, leading the rest as they sped off into the streets. They had quickly arrived nearby a warehouse, he kicked the door down and chuckled upon seeing his men holding a single girl in the center.

They held her up by the arms although she kept her head facing the ground, he got closer, lifting her face up by the chin. She shot him an angry glare, her sapphire blue eyes had turned cold as they connected with his, her black hair fell just mid back and had bangs going just a bit above the eyes.

"So you're the traitor? A girl"? he laughed in disbelief.

She kicked him in the knee, "So what if i am? In desperate times only the rival gangs boss gave me his hand, while the rest of you left me to die".

He clenched his teeth, growing more and more angry from her attitude, "I don't care if that's what happened, you realize what happens to traitors? Ultimate punishment" he flashed her an evil smile, making her cringe as she kicked him once more, only this time in the groin. He clutched onto his privates, falling onto his knees as she ducked below, twisting her arms in order to face the men who were holding her.

She jumped up and pressed both her feet onto them, shoving them back as they released her, she fell along only to catch herself on a handstand.

"It's not that easy!". he grabbed her wrist, tipping her over onto her back as he climbed on top of her, pinning her down as they were just facing each other inches away, a menacing smile now him. "You really want to die don't you? Did you forget who we are? We're the Midnight Demons, nobody ever betrays us and gets away unharmed!"

There eyes had met once again, sparking that throbbing sensation in their heads which began pounding dangerously, "Ah!" she shrieked as the pain only got tougher, a roaring thunder from outside had startled everyone, the lights had begun blinking as the setting of the warehouse kept mysteriously changing, objects were bending and twisting which was frightening to the gang members.

"Oh dear, you two need a timeout…" Gardevoir and her master had walked in through the doors, she shot a green light to the other men which had put them to sleep as he made his way over to Jason and Shannon.

He stopped just inches away from them, placing his foot by Jason's side and then pushing him over onto his back, they looked drained of their energy, breathing heavily and sweating excessively.

"Subject 11.1, you really should be nicer to Subject 13.2…*sighs*...kids these days". he nudged his head, signaling Gardevoir to use teleport on them.

**(Trenton Cooper/ Stephen Thatcher/Kendall Grey)**

"She's really talented…." her partners gazed as the brunette with long hair and purple streaks gracefully moved across the stage. She opened her fan and hid her face behind it, only revealing her blue grey colored eyes towards the audience. She was a fragile looking girl, replicating a porcelain doll to the point where one touch seemed brutal enough to break her. Her pink kimono flowed along every step and twirl her body and feet did.

She lifted her leg up into the air where it perfectly aligned with her straight body, putting the crowd into a awe mode.

Before anyone knew what had happened, she was snatched away from the stage by a quick figure, "Kendall!" the crowd began panicking, screaming as the young girl was placed over the covered figures shoulder as he threw himself out the window, breaking it as he fell from the second floor.

"W-who are you?!" the brunette shrieked, smacking him with her fan as hard as she could.

"There are a lot of people looking to buy the newest kimono girl underground, you'll make me rich in no time!" her eyes had widened in fear, she began flailing around, smacking him over and over but his grip was tight and firm on her.

"Bye Trenton!" he waved at his peers as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, making his way down the street as he got farther and farther away from his school. His long black dreadlocks swayed in the breeze, brushing past his shoulders as he squinted his dark mocha colored eyes from the blowing dust.

A strong gust had brushed by him, he also noticed the quick figure that passed by simultaneously, "Help!" his ears had heard the young girls cries, he saw how the man had jumped the fence with her, sparking him to follow after the two.

He jumped the fence and went chasing after them, noticing the young girl being forced over his shoulder as she struggled and wiggled around to free herself. "Let me go!" her cries had gotten louder, echoing throughout the entire forest. "Stop dammit!" Trenton had grown irritated, he picked up his speed and tackled the man onto the ground.

His eyes began fluttering open, revealing the forest green color within as it matched the tree's leaves he was resting under, he sat up, rubbing his jet black razored hair, not caring to fix it's messy manner since it couldn't be tamed. He stretched his arms out, yawning as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up completely.

"Help!"

"Let her go you bastard!"

"Hm?" his head went whipping back and forth, trying to detect the source of those voices echoing around.

He got on his feet, peeking behind the tree as he noticed the three of them, the kidnapper holding onto the small girl at knifepoint, and the dreadlocked teen just a few inches across from him, not daring to take a step for the girls sake.

"Why did you kidnap her?" his fists began balling up.

"It doesn't concern you kid, so scram!" he held the knife closer to her neck, she began shuddering, thinking whether she should make a move of her own.

He hid back behind the tree again, crossing his arms to think for a bit, "What an interesting situation…." he mumbled.

"Leave! or i swear i'll cut her pretty little face!" trenton had held his hands up defensively, "Hn…" his teeth began clenching as his thoughts kept racing with ideas on how to save her.

"Old fools shouldn't be kidnapping young girls". they looked up at the tree where the raven haired boy was standing, he jumped off, angling his foot just right enough to slam it against the man's face, snapping something within which had caused the girl to cringe.

He snatched her by his side, putting himself in front as he awaited for his opponent to get up, "You...this has nothing to do with you!" he held onto his jaw, running towards the two of them while holding his blade up.

"Get lost already!" Trenton was quick on his feet, swiftly appearing beside the kidnapper and planting his fist towards his waist, throwing him to the ground where he attempted to get up once more, he wasted no time and spun back only to kick the attacker in his tempo with the heel of his foot, that was the last strike before the man fell into a deep painful rest.

"Nice kick". both males grinned at one another, joining hands into a quick shake before turning to the girl behind who was still looking frightful.

"Are you ok?" they placed their attention all on her, she nodded in a shakingly manner.

"Y-yeah…..thank you, for saving me". she looked up at them, flashing her large gleaming eyes which had affected them in an instant.

"Wow...she looks like a doll…" Trenton looked at her surprisingly, she opened her fan which was wrinkled but still used it hide her face behind.

"Why did that guy kidnap you"? Stephen asked, curious towards her answer, Trenton nodded, also wanting to know.

"Because she's special…" they snapped their heads back, noticing the two scientists and their psychic pokemon.

"You sure are popular". Both males chuckled, standing in front of her protectively.

"Get lost unless you want a fight". Stephen growled.

"Don't get me wrong my boy, we came here for all three of you, numbers 12, 14, and 15". Gardevoir and Gallade didn't need a command in order to take action, they had quickly disappeared, then reappeared in front of both males where Gallade pointed the tip of his blade against Stephen's forehead, he began screaming wildly, his entire body had bursted into flames as his screams got more menacing, when Gallades blade had disconnected from his head he was instantly knocked out. Gardevoir touched Trentons chest whereas the same effect took place, but instead of flames his entire body had begun glowing grey, his skin was tightening as it revealed streaks of veins popping out of his body, he screamed a final time before falling into deep sleep.

Now the only one left standing was Kendall, who was already frightened enough by what she saw, the shadows of both pokemon creeping over her had increased the beat of her heart, the last image playing in her mind was of Gallade's blade and Gardevoir's hand reaching out towards her.

**(Chevano Cadwell/ Melodia Taigafrost /Derrick Rivers)**

He kept scratching his short raven hair, staring with infatuation towards the beautiful guitarist who was on stage at the cafe. She had golden wavy colored hair that reached to her waist. Her bronze colored eyes shined brightly under the lights as well as her lightly tanned complexion.

Her reflection would appear on the base of his dark black and brown colored eyes, not being able to look away, "Woah…." he dropped his candy bar, not caring as he was also being sucked in by her music.

He had a milk chocolate complexion and scar running across his right eyebrow, his broad shoulders stiffened as he noticed her getting off the stage, her performance was done. She packed her guitar case and started making her way towards the door, exiting out only for his eyes to continue following her. She was oblivious of him and continued walking away.

A boy had walked out of the florist shop just a few buildings down, he had medium length brown hair and grey eyes, carrying an average sized vase of flowers out of the shop to place in front for customers to view.

It was big enough to block his view which allowed him to crash into the golden haired girl, making them both tumble down onto the floor, "Ah!" the vase had crashed along, shattering into a million peices with the dirt flowing out.

"I-i'm sorry! Sorry! Are you ok?!" She was a bit dazed from the impact of her head slamming against the concrete.

The other male who was staring after her had lit up, running after them as he helped her up, "Are you ok?" she was losing her balance, feeling dizzy and falling into his arms, his face began turning red.

"Oh man, oh man! I killed her!" Derrick had begun panicking, pacing back and forth as he began clutching his head between his hands.

"I don't think so…..but...what do we do now?" he stopped, both of them now looked at each other and then down at the girl, worried expressions grew on their faces.

"We'll take her" they were surrounded by Gardevoir and Gallade who were blocking them from the front to back.

"Huh?" Derricks expression had turned into Paranoia, "W-where….how….what?" he kept looking back and forth between the two scientists and their pokemon.

"No way! These perverts are trying to take her away!" He held onto the girl rightly, causing her to start reaching consciousness from his tight grip on her.

"...Uh….nn". her eyes began opening, then shot open when she felt the boys warm embrace, she pulled herself away at a distance and looked around, noticing the situation.

"Who are you people?!" She shot back with a defensive tone.

"Explanations can wait, you three need to come with us". he held his hand out, he didn't bother to listen any further and pulled a pair of twin daggers from her pockets, throwing them at the man who didn't flinch, not once.

They stopped mid way, now being coated in a purple light as Gardevoirs powers took control of the weapons, it disappeared, causing them to fall on the ground.

She bit down on her lip, pulling out four this time and lunging them towards both men, Gallade had stepped in, blocking them with it's sword like arms. She had grown uneasy, they all did.

"I'm done playing games, Subjects 13.2, 16, and 19….it's time".

They were surprised attacked when Gallades pointed tips had touched both Derricks and Chevano's foreheads, stealing a fierce series of cries from both males, one had started glowing yellow, being covered in running sparks of electricity while the other had thorny vines wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, body, and neck. Gardevoir touched Melodia's chest from the center where she released a sharp pitching shriek, her hair began rising into the air as water started secreting from her body. They all fell simultaneously.

**(Jeremiah Isaac Price/Isys Grayman)**

They were both chained up against the wall, female and male. Their eyes were closed and heads were lowered but they were being surrounded by many of the scientists who examined their features closely.

The man on the left had a dark brown military hair crew cut, he was muscular, thickset with broad shoulders that could intimidate any man, his healthy tanned skin had begun blinking grey. Dark gray plated armor had begun growing over his shoulders, arms, and back. His hair color had faded and turned a steely tone. His head began rising up, causing the scientists to smirk as his eyes shot open, first showing a brown color which had instantly turned blue all over, except for the center which kept its black pupil.

The female beside him began waking up, growling under her breath as she snapped her head up, revealing her light amber colored eyes which were no more as they turned turquoise with cat like irises. She no longer had her shoulder length brown hair as it grew long before everyone's eyes, turning black and red with a widows peak. The area around her eyes had turned red as well as the corners of her mouth. She flashed them her bare white teeth where four had grown to resemble fangs, her chained hands kept pulling themselves free, feeling irritated by her fingers which were turned into claws now.

"Subjects 3 and 11.1 have successfully entered stage 1 of the mutation process".

"W-where am i?" The steel haired man looked around, feeling dizzy and confused of his whereabouts, he pulled his arm only to notice the chains holding him back.

"What's going on?!" The raven haired woman began yanking at her chains, trying to break free.

"It's ok, you guys are just finally blooming into your natural phases". they chuckled.

A metal cart was rolled in, they yanked the cloth off revealing two dark metal collars, each one was placed on the them.

"What is this?! Let me go dammit!" Jeremiah's pupils had begun glowing gray, the chains strapping him and Isys were broken off, releasing them as they took action to defend themselves.

"Augh!" Isys fell to the ground, grabbing onto the collar which had begun cutting her air supply, he had done the same thing, trying to break it off but proved to be a failure to do so.

"Beasts should be restrained, these collars will let you know just how far you've gone with your disobedience, take them away".

They had fainted from loss of air, being dragged away by two Hirayama's, "Those two will be perfect….."

**(Mathias Flood/ Leon Age/ Daniel Jennings/ Yuki Arashi)**

*My first time stepping out of the house and i'm already getting mugged…...sighs* He was being held up against the wall, cornered by the gangsters who kept messing with his short curly black hair, he kept his hazel eyes toward the ground, hoping that if he wouldn't stare then they would leave.

"Why are you ignoring us? Huh? do you want to get your ass handed to you?!" They shook him by the collar where he was slammed against the wall once more, he flinched.

"Such neanderthals, if you're going to mug somebody do it somewhere less open, you have a better chance of getting away without being caught". they looked around for the source of the snarky voice.

It had belonged to the boy walking by behind them, his chocolate tone eyes were glued solely onto his book as he gave them a slight swipe of his hand to say farewell. He had shoulder length brown dreadlocks that went swaying side to side everytime he moved.

He brushed by a cute girl walking opposite of him, she had incredibly long copper colored hair that was short from the front edges which were curled in and desert green colored eyes, she was shorter than him with ivory fair skin. She shuddered from every lick of her delicious moo moo frosty until it was slapped towards her face from one of the thugs who had moved his hand back.

They looked back, noticing how the ice cream was now smeared all over her face, she swept her hand across it, throwing the tasty treat and cone onto the ground, "Y-you…..". she began trembling, stiffening her shoulders as she kept looking down.

"Awww...is she going to cry? Hey but you're really cute, if you come with us we'll buy you another one, as many as you want". he leaned down to her level, smiling widely as he awaited her answer.

She grabbed his shirt, yanking him close to where their noses touched, her eyes had grown a darker shade of green as she furrowed them onto the boy, he could hear her teeth gritting and even started feeling his insides getting cold.

"That….was the last…..moomoo frosty...for the day! Agh! You bastard!" She headbutted him with all her might, instantly knocking him out.

"Die dammit!" She had tackled the other men, grabbing them by the arms and twisting them as she threw them to the ground, slamming her foot against their heads for an instant KO. She jumped over anothers back, wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing herself forward where he flipped over onto his back, completely out cold as she took on the last few.

The boy had stopped once he no longer could concentrate on his book from all the ruckus behind, he snapped it shut taking a small glance over his shoulder where he saw the petite fragile looking girl standing over the pile of men, breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure.

He quirked an eyebrow, walking back to crouch down in front of the pile of bodies, examining them with an intrigued look. "A pipsqueak like you couldn't have possibly taken down these men…" he looked over where he saw Daniel standing against the wall, jaw dropped and a fearful look.

"He must have helped you...right"? she placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't even know he was standing there till now….of course i took them all on my own, those bastards destroyed my moo moo"!. she pouted, sighing in deep depression as she stared at the melted puddle of dairy on the ground.

He pinched her arms, prompting her to scream and back away as he rubbed his chin, "Just as i thought, you are just pure bones with little meat, seriously, who did this?" he pointed at the pile of bodies.

Her left eye twitched, "It...was me! I might look weak and fragile but i'll break you in half any day!" She pulled him in by the shirt, he smirked, feeling amused by her angry behavior.

"U-um….." they glanced over at the curly haired boy once more, "T-thank you…" he mumbled into the lowest possible voice, she shoved Mathias away, waving her hands in flattery as she turned pink, "It was nothing….really….i didn't even know you were standing there". she giggled.

He stayed quiet, she got closer to him, inching her face right in front of his where there noses touched, his face had turned blood red, "W-wha….." she smiled widely, he jolted, shoving her slightly away so he can leave, taking off only to be thrown back by an unknown force.

She rushed to his side, helping him off the ground as he clutched his left arm which was hurt from his impact with the ground, "Are you ok?" he didn't respond back.

"What was that?" Mathias looked towards the spot where Damien was thrown back, a green portal had opened up, both psychics stepped out, along with their partners who chuckled at the three kids.

"It's as if fate decided that all you kids should be found upon each other, better for us since it saves us time".

"Alright you two, let's get this over with". they pointed at the three juniors, Gallade targeted both Mathias and Yuki while Gardevoir went after Daniel.

She dodged every one of Gallades motions, fearing what would happen if the psychic types blades touched her.

"Who exactly are you crazy people? Don't tell me you're all pedophiles?" Mathias growled, irritated by the situation he was now in.

Daniel was immediately struck first, coming in contact with Gardevoirs palm over to where his heart was, "Augh!" his back had arched as he fell to his knees, blue and black energy began surrounding him whole, his eyes had turned milky white before falling close.

"What did you do to him?!" she gasped, tripping on the sidewalk as she lost focus, she fell back only to look up and see Gallades blades coming down at her. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel something but there was nothing.

She peeked one eye open, then opened the other when she saw the figure of another boy standing in front of her, he caught both of Gallades blades with his bare hands. The boy had short white hair, ebony colored skin and brown warm eyes that looked down at her, "Are you ok?" she responded with only a nod as she was still stunned from the boys sudden appearance.

He pushed the psychic type away, lending her his hand as he helped her up on her feet, they joined Mathias side, all of them glaring at the two men in labcoats.

"And here we thought we would never see you again Leon, after that woman ran off with you from the lab she's done good to keep herself and you hidden, unfortunately you don't seem to care".

He snarled in response, "She told me what you're all up to…...there's no way in hell i can let that happen, you people are crazy enough as it is!"

"We're not crazy….we're just deeply devoted to science".

"Psycho cut!" they ordered the two Psychic together, Gallades hypnotizing movements had released a chain of purple crescent shaped energy blasts, striking the three of them who were blown away against the wall, crashing through into the concrete rubble.

There moan and groans were faint as there newly fresh cuts and wounds began seeping out blood, Gallades blade touched Yukis chest, causing her to screech as Ice began creeping over her arms and neck, her hair started turning white. Each scientist made their way over to one of the boys, tapping the center of their heads which had caused them cry out in a horrible manner, screams of fury had come out of their mouths as they cringed, twisted and turned from their spots.

Leon's white hair had started to fade under the dark raven color that began overtaking, black marks had begun to appear all over his body while a bright blue energy began rising out of Mathias, it was beautifully mysterious.

"Subjects 17, 18, 20, and 21's capture were a success…...we'll be able to begin sooner than we expected".

His partner grinned, "Yes, they just all seem to be huddling together, almost as if they are waiting for us to come and take them away, heh".

**(Shaun Lebou/Celeste Wolf)**

The sun had faded as night appeared, he began closing the doors of the library, locking them up with a key safely as he went on his way. Rubbing his head as he yawned and stretched his arms out. "Sleep…..i need sleep..' he mumbled to himself, strolling the cities empty streets.

A slight breeze blew by, brushing through his jaw length, raven colored, wavy and somewhat curly hair. His deep brown eyes had turned dark under the shadows, sliding over to the corner of his eyes where he felt a sudden presence.

"Whoever you are...come out". he exclaimed in an loud demanding voice.

"I'm here….." He turned around, there stood a beautiful girl, glowing under the surface of the moonlight across from him. She had extravagant light golden blonde hair that reached past her waist and towards her thighs in a straight manner. Her amethyst based eyes glowed the most under the light, nearly hypnotizing the boy who shook off her trance.

She had fair skin and natural rosy cheeks that made her look all the more pure, she took a step towards him but then stopped, "Do you remember me?" she asked in a slightly weary tone.

He shook his head, "Should i?" he quirked an eyebrow.

She frowned, "...Brother…."

"What….what did you say?" he seemed taken aback by her words, "It's me….Celeste…."

He shook his head, "No, i don't have a sister…...at least, not anymore….so whoever you are, leave before i get angry".

He turned his back to her only to stay still from her words, "Dreams…...you've had them, being in a lab, surrounded by other kids who were just like you…like us….i've seen all your dreams, the dreams you steal from others, the nightmares you have….it's you, the beast of the dark moon".

He turned around one more, shooting her a glare which had startled her, "Leave!"

"No! We're all in danger! The ones who created us are trying to take us back!"

"Indeed we are". she gasped, both men had appeared in between of the two teens.

"...The hell?" he sharply noticed sight of gallades blades which he caught in between in his hands, holding them back which proved to be a struggle against the sword's pokemon's strength.

"Celeste….it's been quite a bother trying to find you, it's like if you knew every one of our moves beforehand, hehe".

She glared at them, "That's because i don't plan on returning to become your little experiment again!". she felt gardevoirs presence and dodged any contact the psychic type tried having with her.

"You! What the hell is going?!" he was still in battle with Gallades blades, he couldn't hold it any longer and quickly threw himself to the side, allowing his blades to come down through the air rather than on him.

"Subjects A and B are still just as stubborn, back when they were kids and even till now". sighed one of the men.

The sword pokemon had showed up behind him, holding him down as he touched his head with the tip of his blade, "Ahh!" his eyes had opened wide, swerving in different colors, black energy began rising out of his body like burning flames.

"No!" She ran after them only to be penetrated in the chest with Gardevoir's hand, she was the next one to scream, falling on her knees as her hair began glowing with white energy, her eyes shot open flashing a pink bright glow, tiny specks of light had begun to surround her body.

"The beasts of the dark and light moons are finally together again".

**Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought about it so far, i'll try my best to update as soon as i can, until then! **


	4. Chapter 4: Escape Trial

**Yay! So I'm back! Sorry but i had a long week, a speech and then an exam! Wooooo! SO glad i got that over with! XD anyways, this chapter ended up being way longer than i expected but hey, good for you guys! right? Hope you all enjoyed! I listened to sooooooooo many songs in order to keep my fingers flowing with inspiration, how many of you listen to music when you read or write? *Raises hand* Yup! Guilty as charge! It makes the story ten times more better because i start to imagine everything in my head while the music plays, the one song that really boosted it up for me is my fave song of all time! It's called Make A Move by Icon For Hire, well, i'll leave it at that! Hope you guys like it and please review! **

**(Underground Lab, Unova)**

Gallade and Gardevoir patiently waited by the wall, staring after their masters who held their hands under their chins, smirking together as they looked up at the wall, there were 23 built in cages, one built up on top of the other.

The first scientist had ashy blonde hair that fell down to his mid back, it was tied up into a low ponytail with a red dyed lock of hair sticking up from his choppy bangs, he pulled his glasses off, revealing the turquoise color in his eyes with small specks of grey in them, the tag on his coat spelled Ceres. His partner had longer locks of blood red colored hair from the front that fell just a bit past his shoulder, the back was shorter and spiked, he also had messy bangs that fell just over his olive green colored eyes, the name on his tag read Axis. Both of them weren't old at all, they looked to be somewhere close to their late twenties.

"You better run, run my little kiddies, there's going to be hell to pay soon". the blonde had walked over to the first cages on the floor. Their was five of them, each of them containing Arcana, Sora, Damien, Kyra, and Iksha. The five cages above them had contained Silas, Corey, Lilla, Elsa, and Juan. While the third set of cages above those had captivated, Shannon, Jason, Trenton, Stephen, and Kendall. Above them were, Chevano, Melodia, Derrick, Mathias, and Leon. While the ones who were rested on top were Daniel, Yuki, Shaun, and Celeste.

"...Nn….mmm..wha-" Arcana's eyes shot open, revealing their light amethyst glow color, she sat up, rubbing her head as she glanced over, staring at her own reflection which appeared by the cages shiny walls. She noticed her hair had grown longer, no longer maroon but rather a flashy lavender color. A beautiful red gem rested over her the center of her head as well as a pair of cat like purple ears sticking from atop. She got frightened and scooted back, banging herself against the cages, "Ah!" she squealed, lifting herself up a bit, she noticed something purple squirm underneath, it was a double split tail.

"I see you're awake…." she saw the red headed man crouch down in order to look into the cage, smiling warmly towards her, "What…..what is this? Am i dreaming?" she touched her face, showing a look of worry and fright.

He chuckled, "If only it were like that, welcome home, Arcana".

"Home? What are you saying? This place…...it's not even close to my home, aside from that, why am i in this cage?!" She scurried over to the front, grabbing onto the bars as she hissed towards him.

"Of course it's home, this is where you were created….where you were all created, the lives you all had before...you can forget about them, they no longer exist, and you no longer exist for that world".

She shot her hand through, hoping to grab a hold of him but he stepped back, chuckling again as he flashed her another smile, "Now now, don't tire yourself out, it won't be healthy for you". The two of them had made their exit out of the lab, leaving her to still reach her hand out for some hope.

"No! What are you guys doing?! Let me go! Dammit!" She clenched her fist, the lights had broken and tables were sent flying across the room, they didn't bother to turn back, letting the door slide close as it left them in pure darkness.

"Y-you...bastards…..what the hell is going on"? she mumbled, banging her head repeatedly on the bars.

"You…." there was a second voice, she saw a small light appear from the cage next to her, an arm and hand reached out through the bars, a small flame was in the center of his palm.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed, the flame had gotten bigger and brighter.

"You don't need to know…...but one thing's certain, their planning to use us for something".

"Ugh….I'm…..hungry…". Yuki groaned as she began to wake up, she quickly sat up, hitting herself against the cage which had caused a large noise to awaken the others.

"What's going on?"

"Why is it so dark?"

"Where the hell am i?" The many voices had begun to raise questions among each other.

"If there going to use us for something...then there's no way in hell i'm going to stick around, i'm getting out of here".

"Who's there?"

"Hello?"

She tightened her grip on the bars, "Everyone!" they had all gotten silent, "We have to get out of here! I don't know why, But if we stick around in these cages any longer then we're all going to be in danger!"

"What?!" Derrick's face had begun to get paler under the darkness, he curled up in the corner of his cage clutching his head in between his hands.

"Are you serious?!" all the males had grabbed onto the bars, shaking them in hopes of maybe breaking them or weakening them enough to destroy.

A sizzling noise had occurred in the cage next to her, they heard the rattling of metal scattering and hitting the ground, before she knew it, the bars of her cage had begun to turn red, slowly melting away.

She kicked them, breaking the weakened bars from her cage which created an opening for her to go through, the small flame had lit up, she was standing face to face with Damien as he held his fire engulfed fist in between the two. She noticed how his nails were long and sharp, just like hers. He had large tail feathers sticking out from his tailbone and no longer had feet but rather talons. His hair had changed as well, becoming a red orange color that was now sharper and more wilder looking, his eyes remained the same color but got paler with small black and yellow patterns around it.

He held his hand up towards the rest of the cages, lighting up the entire area where they had witnessed the many faces of the now turned beasts, all of them grabbing a hold of the bars as they stared intently at the two.

"Hey you! Bird boy! How about breaking us free?!" Kyra growled out, frustrated from being in the cramped cage. She flashed her fangs towards them, wagging her fluffy blonde tail and wiggling her red cat like ears. She no longer had her old color, for her hair had now turned into a sandy blonde that grew longer past her shoulders, her eyes had gotten to a paler brown.

"Hmph". he glared at her, she felt the intensity of his stare and for some reason felt herself getting fired up, not realizing that she was already melting the bars with her hands. Once completely disintegrated she fell through the opening, "Ah!" her reflexes kicked in, landing safely on her knee as she clutched her beating heart.

"W-what….." She looked down at her hands, seeing the specks of metal smeared on her palms, and then back up to her cage where the metal was still red from the heat.

"Did i do that?" she looked at Damien and Arcana who nodded.

*Klink* metal bars were sent crashing against the wall as another figure came landing beside them, Juan, who no longer had his old appearance, his black hair had turned brown and was curved back, not only that but his eyes had turned into a red color tint, his athletic and muscled physique remained the same except for his blueish grey skin and four arms,he held a metal bar in his hand, bending it with little effort with just that sole hand.

"Woah….how did this happen?" he quirked an eyebrow, moving all four of his arms simultaneously.

"We've wasted enough time, we all need to leave now". Exclaimed Arcana, looking up at the rest of the cages with the others still inside.

Yuki closed her eyes, gripping the bars tightly as they began to ice over, she pulled away, slamming her foot against them with one strike which had broken them. She jumped out of her opening joining the others down below. Her copper long hair was as white as the winter snow, her eyes had turned an icy light blue color that had sent chills down Juan's spine when he stared into them, a small purple diamond shaped gem rested in the center of her forehead while two small white crystals were sticking up from her head.

"There's gotta be a way….". mumbled Arcana, her red gem had begun blinking. She looked down towards the ground thinking of a plan, not taking noticed how the doors of each of the cages were broken off by a mysterious force, sending them crashing through the other side of the room. She was startled, looking up only for her red gem to stop glowing.

The rest of them had jumped down from the cages, the emergency lights of the lab had turned on, allowing everyone a clear view of themselves, most of them were struck with shocked and stunned expressions.

"You!" Shannon and Jason had immediately recognized each other despite their change of appearance. Her hair had gotten wilder looking, with tints of blue along her strands, her eyes were different as well, the left was still blue while the right one had turned yellow, her teeth had gotten sharper while she grew a pair of black furry ears and a tail with a sharp star pointed end. He on the other end had shoulder length crimson hair with black stripes running down, he tied it into a low pony. His eyes were blue now with a red tint around the iris. His skin was a light grey hue while he had grown a pair of zoroark ears, small fangs, sharp claws, and a red coloring around his eyes.

They butted heads, growling ferociously towards each other as they compared fangs, "Hey! You think this is a good time to be arguing?" They glanced over at the newly mutated Leon, he also had a canine appearance, now having mid back length raven hair, red glowing eyes, a wolf like tail and claws as well as ears, his skin was slightly also grey like Jason's.

He came in between them and pulled them away from one another, feeling the sparks of their deadly stares. "Huh?" Shannon had looked down at her tail, it was connected with Chevano's tail, tiny sparks were flying as there tails kept making contact. She stared at him, his short hair had gotten a bit longer and wilder looking with blonde streaks. When there eyes met they felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies, his bold black ones had tiny specks of yellow tint within which had somehow given her a strange feel.

"What was that?!" they had all stayed quiet from the large thumping sound creeping nearby, it kept getting closer. Before they knew what was next, the steel doors had been pushed down, standing ontop of them was Jeremiah, his brows were furrowed and a red glow had appeared from the center of his pupils.

"w-what…..is that?" Kendall stumbled back, bumping into Stephen and Trenton who caught her, they stared towards the steel covered jeremiah who stood silently by the entrance, a dark atmosphere had appeared around him.

Stephen blew his sky blue hair to the side to avoid messing with his view, he narrowed his dark red hued eyes, the yellow within had begun to glow, irritating jeremiah for some reason. Trenton's nine cream colored tails and blonde dreadlocks with the red tips had risen up dangerously like spikes, his furry ears had perked up as he started picking up on Jeremiah's increasing rapid breathing. His red eyes shifted between the steel type and who he was aiming his eyes at.

"Where do you think you're all going?" He responded angrily, a rough husky voice which had made them feel uneasy.

"We're getting out, what's it to you?" Lila hissed at him, she stepped forward, flipping her long messy black hair that went flowing back to her waist, her white bangs which sculpted her face made it difficult for her to show off her angered expression. The black bladed horn protruding from her head had begun glowing, as well as her tail from behind.

"I'm afraid that's impossible...little girl". A hollow chuckle rang through all of their ears, "What?!" something clicked within her when she heard those words, they glanced around the room, "There!" Celeste pointed to the left corner of the lab, a shadowed figure leaped from above, when light had hit, Isys came lunging towards them.

She aimed directly for Jason, Her claws grew longer as she crossed them together, forming an X in which she used to attack him, her speed was incredible but he proved to be just as fast, dodging her attack just in time. She landed tip toed on the ground first and then leaped back up into the air. Showing them her amazing agility.

Laughing hysterically, she aimed to shoot back down, this time aiming at Sora who stood his ground, she grinned manically down at him, aiming her sharp bladed claws down at him, He smirked, shooting his palm at her, her own shadow had grabbed her, wrapping itself around her legs and ankles which dragged her across the air and threw her against the wall brutally, brutal enough that it had left a dent.

"Ugh…" she rose her head up, meeting his discolored eyes, the left one being bright red and the right still in it's pale grey hue. His hair had gotten a bit longer, with yellow tips and a cow lick in the back of his head. The yellow ring on his forehead began glowing as Isys's shadow began strangling her.

"Gallade!…" Celeste and Shaun spun around, quickly dodging the psychic types blades as he came crashing from above. Gardevoir appeared beside him, striking her hand towards several of the DNA holders who were engulfed with a purple light.

"No!" Celeste was pulled away from Shaun's side, being dragged with those who were teleported away, Arcana reached her hand out, reaching for them as they were sent away, leaving the rest inside the lab.

"Do it!" Jeremiah shouted, Gallade turned back, shooting a double psycho cut attack towards several of the other beasts, the green crescent blade attacks had touched the ground, cutting and breaking through the metal floor while leaving a circular trail around two groups, the trails left behind by the psycho cut had shot out a bursting green light as it teleported them away.

"No….." mumbled Arcana, looking back at the small portion of them left, Sora, Jason, Shaun, Yuki, Damien, and herself.

"You!" Isys's claws had grabbed hold of her own shadow, she tore it apart, letting it burst into flames as she went racing after Jason, his DNA had kicked in, sparking his eyes to glow and tail to spike up as he charged towards her. They both jumped up into the air, flashing their large piercing sharp claws as they clashed in the air, the rest down below could hear their growls and roars as they tore and swung at each other.

"What's with that?" Sora looked at them surprisingly, Arcana held her nose up, "They...share the same beast scent…." both eeveelutions looked at each other quizzically.

"Urgh!" They were caught off guard as Jeremiah rammed into them, throwing them against the wall fiercely as they released a hissing growl, there bodies slid down to the ground as they flinched from the pain growing in their backs.

"Hey! Get up you two!" Yuki had jumped on top of one of the tables and angled her leg as it turned into solid ice with frozen spikes sticking out of it, "Take this!" she slammed it against the steel types face, sending it swiping to the other side as the ice from her leg broke into tiny shards.

"You brat!" he grabbed her leg, startling the young girl as their eyes met for a quick moment, ice and steel, the coldness was worse than she had ever felt, a smirk grew on his lips as he whipped her back, releasing her foot as he sent her crashing through the room only to be caught by Arcana who purposefully got in the way, taking the hit against the wall for her.

"You're just like a recycling bin" Damien chuckled, he pressed his hand on the floor, the ground began shaking as giant pillars of fire began spurting out from below, engulfing Jeremiah whose screeching growls pierced the air.

Shaun and Sora both caught sight of Gallade and Gardevoir aiming to help the steel beast as they were creeping up towards the fire user, "You two are seriously pissing me off!" Shaun's pupils began glowing red from within his blue green colored eyes. The dark smokes of streaks coming from his body had gotten larger. A dark hole had opened up beneath, where thousands of squirming black shadows began crawling out from it, rising up into the air and taking the shapes of dragons and snakes as they rapidly and ferociously began attacking the psychic types who fought against them.

Sora got on his hands and legs, aiming his focus on Gallade who was having trouble taking down all the shadows, "Target locked". he mumbled, his red eye had gotten darker as a small yellow glint shined from within, the yellow ring began blinking as his body took off, rapidly moving as it left a white streak of light behind from his incredible speed.

He jumped into the air, lunging himself at Gallade who used his blade as protection, "Not this time!" a black mist had creeped up around the air, blocking Gallades sight as Sora disappeared from the black fog.

He kept looking back and forth, searching for the blonde tipped boy and waiting for his next move, something red had began to light up behind him, a cringing growl had startled the psychic type as the dark type tackled him from behind forcing them to fall.

He grabbed Gallades blades and kept spinning him around as they fell, at the last second he used most of his strength to drag and slam the swordsmen pokemon onto the ground, causing a large collision and ruckus as the pokemon was now lying in a small crater on the steel floor.

They had landed back on the ground, both Isys and Jason kept a venomous glare for one another, they were breathing heavily as their bodies were covered in scratches and wounds.

"For a number 2…...you sure have grown….i should have killed you when you were just a little prick". she flashed him her fangs, clenching her clawed hands as they began digging into her palms.

"I remember…..some of it….you were a reject, an original...but a fault…...you were jealous of my perfected DNA…".

"Shut up!" the black collar around her neck had begun to suffocate her again, then it stopped, her eyes began glowing again.

"You may have been the succession of my DNA, but nothing wins against an original, little boy". Her entire body was gone in a quick flash.

"You old hag!" he growled under his breath.

She appeared behind, leaning her lips close to his ear which had sent shivers down his body, "Just call me...big sis". He spun around, swinging his claws at her only to realize it was an illusionary decoy when his hand swiped through.

"Catch me little bro….if you can". She began to multiply, surrounding him in the center as her decoys began to laugh.

"Are you ok?!" Yuki shook the lavender haired girl as she wearily opened her eyes, nodding slowly at the white haired girl who sighed in relief.

"We have to escape…..it's not safe for us if we stay here any longer". Arcana rubbed her head, looking at Yuki who nodded.

She stood on her feet, holding her hand out towards the younger girl who was left clueless, "Lend me some ice". she narrowed her eyes onto the dozens of copies surrounding Jason, all of which were being destroyed by him only to come back in multiples.

"Big sis!" Her copies and Jason had turned to Arcana who was now holding an ice bow and arrow. It was outlined with her psychic energy which she used to keep the ice from melting.

"Gotcha" she grinned, aiming the bow and arrow towards one of the copies as she fired, letting the sharp point head straight towards her.

It was caught in both her hands, inches from her chest, "Foolish kid". she scoffed, "Actually...it went just as planned". she muttered, Jason had aimed right for the real Isys, appearing before her as he kneed her in the stomach, throwing her to the ground as she groaned from the hard impact.

"Enough!" Jeremiah's body was heating up as he formed both his hands into fists, slamming them down onto the ground as he worked up a large quake, putting everyone out of balance as they tried to stay still. The steel walls had begun denting on their own, the metal floors began breaking apart creating openings beneath, what was below was a mystery as nothing but pitch darkness was inside.

Yuki grabbed Damien's and Jason's wrists, dragging them to Sora who was joined by Arcana, she huddled everyone together, closing her eyes as the gem on her head released a blinding red light, engulfing them all as she used teleportation.

**(Team Heliconia)**

A bright light appeared in the air, taking the forms of several figures which turned out to be some of the DNA holders. "Ah!" they were now in the air, letting gravity take it's toll as it pushed them back on the ground, leaving them to be piled up on one another.

"Who' . ?!" Melodia screeched out, scurrying out from the center of the pile, she glared her eyes at both Juan and at Silas who were nearby. Neither refused to speak as they only shrugged, averting her newly colored bronze red eyes. The blue streaks running down her hair and the red streamers sticking out of her head began blinking. She looked around, freezing as she took notice of their surroundings.

"Mmph!" Juan picked himself up, noticing how Kendall and Daniel were being suffocated under him, he quickly helped them up, being taken aback by Daniels pure milky colored eyes, the young boy touched his face along with his hair which had grown out more, most of it was covering his face, he had no idea that his skin was blue now, he had fur growing around his neck and had small fangs with a stubby tail.

"I…...i-i can't…..see". he muttered, still touching his face as he then reached his hand out, swaying his hand back and forth to touch something, Juan lightly grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean you can't see". he asked, looking closely once again at the young kids eyes, he moved side to side to see if they would follow him, but they didn't.

"I can't see anything…..i can't even see you…...whoever you are".

"Hmmm...this sure is strange". Silas began rubbing his chin, sitting down on the ground as he started wandering off in his thoughts. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his hair was shorter than before and now a crimson shade, as single antenna was sticking up from his head. His eyes were a piercing yellow color with a small ring around his pupil, he had three, blue baseball like wings, two were floating from his shoulders and the third was located by his tailbone.

He noticed something from the corner of his eyes and turned to it, Iksha, he seemed to automatically recognize her as she was standing by a rock, lonesome as she stared out towards the view of a forest with her deep brown eyes.

She paid no mind to any of them, focusing all of her attention towards the high and grand view, a small draft blew by, blowing her pale blue hair to the side which had revealed the small wings behind her ears. She closed her eyes, holding her hands out as the blue orbs on her under wrists began glowing.

"What's this?" Kendall looked down at her hands, there were small flowers growing out from the surface of her hands and extending into vines that had wrapped themselves around her arms and legs. Her hair had grown even longer than it already was and developed a green coloring towards it along with a trail of small flowers that went down the back of her hair. She felt a nearby presence and narrowed her ferocious purple colored eyes up towards the peak of the rocky hill they were now standing on.

A figure standing on top of the mountain had quickly disappeared, but not before leaving a vicious avalanche of rocks to fall.

"Hey...you, what's wrong?" Melodia crossed her arms and looked on towards the vine covered junior.

She shook her head, not giving a response back which had irritated the older girl.

"Something's not right". mumbled Juan, shifting his eyes back and forth as he kept close to Daniel.

Iksha snapped her hand back, pointing up to the peak of the hill where everyone turned to look at, they squinted their eyes, getting a clearer view of the hundreds of boulders rolling down towards them.

They had grouped together, Juan's arms had pushed the others behind as he ran off towards the avalanche of boulders, "Stay here!" he jumped on top of a rock and threw himself, heading straight towards one of the bigger boulders which he smashed with only blow from two of his arms simultaneously.

"Was that a rock being broken?" Daniel's head went whipping back and forth as he hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Hmph, I'm not letting him have all the fun!". Melodia went to the nearest rock and leaped from it, shooting her arm out as a powerful beam of water struck through one of the boulders, slicing it in half.

"Water…". Iksha looked up at the sky, then back down at her blue orbs.

She shot her hand up into the air, her eyes began glowing with a blue light that was similar to the one coming out of her orbs. The sky had gotten darker, cloudier, roaring thunder had startled both Kendall and Daniel who both shifted their heads to the sky, feeling the rain hit them directly as it came crashing down on them.

Melodia looked back, also stunned by the sudden rain, however a grin curved up into her lips as she noticed Iksha was the one controlling the weathers sudden change. "Hm…." she chuckled, holding her arms out as she quickly brought them together with a loud clap.

The rain drops all around her had stopped, they were hovering in place and rearranged themselves to become like solid spears. She stepped onto one of them, now standing on it and keeping her balance as she grabbed another and flung it through another boulder, shooting right through it without trouble.

"Bullseye!" She smirked.

"They look like there having so much fun…." A devious grin appeared on Sila's face, startling Kendall who was awaiting for what he was going to do.

He Walked up without any hesitation and placed one hand behind his back, "I want to make some hell too!" he brought his hand back out, this time holding a large machine gun which he automatically fired.

"What the!" Juan and Melodia were both startled by the sudden gun shots that she had lost her balance and fell to the ground, releasing the power she had over her solidified spears which had turned back into water, showering down on her, and he had lost focus, letting one of the boulders knock him out over onto the ground next to Melodia.

A maniacal look was on Silas now as it was pretty clear he was enjoying firing the automatic weapon. Each hit was strong enough that it shattered the boulders into small pieces. When the bullets had run out, he threw the machine gun away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bazooka. He held it on top of his shoulder as he aimed it towards the largest boulder making it's way down.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they were now looking at the boy, "You idiot! What are you doing?!" Melodia growled, running after him.

Daniel's ears had perked up, being noticed by Kendall who glanced over at him, "Um…..what's….wrong"? she muttered quietly.

"I hear something shaking…..and i could feel these heavy vibrations". She looked around, only seeing how Iksha was watching as Melodia was trying to pull the bazooka away from Silas and Juan who had gotten back up and was now breaking down the boulders again.

"It's from the boulders coming towards us…" he shook his head, "No…..i think...the mountain is starting to collapse". she gasped.

"Give me that! You idiot! If you fire it then you'll kill us all! And just where the hell did you get this from?!" she kicked him in the stomach but he stayed strong, keeping a tight grip on the bazooka.

He held her back, chuckling as she still tried to reach for it "Relax! What's the worse that can happen?" his finger had pulled the trigger when she threw herself at him, firing the deadly missile which had aimed towards Juan who screamed out loud.

"Ah! SHIT!" he grabbed it with all four arms,sighing as he grinned towards the rest with an assuring look,they all had a relieved expressions.

He flung the missile back, carelessly forgetting as it went racing towards the mountain, striking right through it and causing an explosion from within.

"You idiot!" They all stood quiet as they watched the top of the mountain crumble apart.

Sila's chuckled sheepishly, "Hehe, don't worry, it was only a small explosion". a second rumbling occurred as another explosion was heard coming from within, a much louder one.

They all ran back to join Iksha, Daniel, and Kendall, now standing at the edge of the mountain as they nervously watched the mountain crumbled and collapse with a deadly rubble avalanche heading right for them.

"Run…." mumbled Juan, they looked at him.

"What?" Iksha's eyes went wide.

"He said jump!" Daniel shouted Juan's four arms had grabbed hold of Melodia, Iksha, Daniel, and Kendal who shrieked from the sudden touch.

"Don't have to me twice!" Sila's laughed, throwing himself off the edge of the mountain along with Juan who was holding the rest. "Uwah!" the girls screamed, startled by the sudden fall. They had barely escaped the massive pile of rocks that had rolled over and fallen to where they previously stood. Some had even rolled off of the edge, passing them as they landed somewhere deep inside the crowded forest below.

"Um….anyone have any idea how we're going to survive this?" They all turned to Juan who looked just as clueless.

"Ahh!" there screamed echoed throughout the entire forest.

**(Team Clover)**

"Fuck….." The six of them were pressed against each others back, having eyes on all directions as they were surrounded by a pack of brutal pinsirs.

They pinched their horns together, causing a disturbing clinking sound to the others ears, "D-does….anyone have any ideas"? Celeste shuddered as she stared into one of the pinsirs eyes, the yellow horn on her head began lighting up.

Derrick shook his head, his chest was rising rapidly as he shuffled through his pockets looking for something. He freaked out even more when he saw green scales covering most of his arms and yelped quietly when he saw his own serpent like tail.

Leon quirked an eyebrow towards Derrick, thinking, *Poor kid, if he saw how his eyes and hair now….he'll probably have an attack* his hair had pale green highlights across it, and his eyes were a sharp red color with snake like irises.

"Found them!" He popped open a pill bottle and threw one of the pills into his mouth, catching a glimpse of his forked tongue which had caught the pill, "Gah!" his heart started beating faster and his breath had become short.

"Pinsir!" One of them charged at Celeste, aiming it's horns at her as she shrieked, Elsa pushed her side and spun around, using her double stinger scorpion tail to smack the bug type aside. They looked at her, hissing at the same species girl who hissed back at them, flashing her two upper sharp fangs. She had short spiky purple hair and golden eyes, black wings were folded behind her and instead of human ears, she had possessed long and pointed purple ones.

She looked back at the blonde who was caught by Trenton, she scoffed, "Don't just stand there when they're going to attack, the least you can do is move".

She nodded, "Thank you….." she got no response back from the bat winged girl.

"Screw this! It's all or nothing!" Lila smirked, a black shadow slid down her arm and into her palm, taking the form of a whip which she used on the pinsir.

Leon's claws had become engulfed with a shadow like aura and grew even larger, he wasted no time lunging himself at one of the bug types, clawing at it as it fought back with it's strength.

"I can't reason with them…." Elsa sighed, "...Looks like i have no choice". She dodged one of the pinsirs who tried to pierce her with it's horns, landing to the side when she threw herself and picked her body back up with a hand stand.

Her fingers had pierced through into the earth, she placed her feet back on the ground and pulled her hands out, breaking a section of the ground off as well which she held over head. She threw it at the pokemon who caught it between its horns, crushing it into dust. They had a quick stare off before the two of them charged at each other.

"Stay here" he gave a comforting smile to Celeste who nodded with compliance, watching him as his feet took off, she was amazed by his speed as he tackled one of the pinsirs onto the ground, pulling himself away and allowing his ninetails to flame up.

His claws had grown larger and his eyes became darker as a ring of blue fire appeared around the fox male, trailing over to Pinsir who became trapped within a second ring that appeared around it. He spun around feeling the presence of another bug type and grabbed hold of it's horns, holding it off as it tried to push him back.

"Tame the beast!" Lila howled with excitement as she whipped them back, she gave them a devious smirk as she whipped the ground once more, this time causing it to crack open as millions of shadows crawled out, squirming around the bug types who were now being suffocated and strangled by the dark figures who grew incredibly in size.

He climbed up one of the trees, watching over everything as more pinsirs were appearing, Leon threw himself off the branch and spun around, slamming his foot down on one of the pinsirs who crept up behind Derrick who was still in panic mode, he did a quick turn and grabbed another pinsirs horns with his hands, flipping the bug type over his shoulder and throwing him against the tree which broke in half.

"There's too many!" he yelled out, noticing how each of them were occupied with fighting the bug pokemon off.

Celeste grabbed Derrick and sat him down in the center where he had a clear view of everyone fighting, "This is no time to be panicking! We're all in danger so get a hold of yourself!" She slapped him, sending his face the other way as he held a stunned look now.

His eyes grew open with panic once again as he noticed a Pinsir charging at the blonde from behind, "Look out!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the ground beside him, standing up instead and taking her place as a giant vine shot up from the ground, slithering it's way around the bug type and picking it up and then slamming it down on the floor harshly.

He could still feel his anxiety building up, his heart racing faster than ever and his breathing shortening, but he knew she was right. His sharp eyes caught sight of the bug types who threw themselves from the tree, aiming right for the blonde and for him.

She clenched her hands, picking herself up from the ground as she ran and leaped, boosting her jump with the giant vine as she aimed straight towards the bug types. Her entire body became engulfed with a yellow and orange light, she held her fist up where an even brighter light grew, flaming dangerously as she struck it into one of the Pinsirs chest, transferring the light which flamed it up even more as it screeched in pain. Her hair started to move on its own, grabbing a hold of the other pinsirs horns and slamming it down onto the ground, the third one was whipped with her hair and then struck with her fist which held that same burning light.

She landed beside Derrick who was now curious with the burning light emitting from her body and hair. "This is really getting old". Elsa groaned, frustrated from the fighting that she slammed her foot on the ground, everything began shaking, giant stone hills began rising from the ground, some of them struck the bug pokemon from under, throwing them up into the air.

"Woah!" They rounded up together once more, holding on as something was erupting from underneath, they screamed as they felt themselves rising up into the air, this time standing on top of a giant stone pillar overlooking the entire island.

"This…..is...not...good". Leon mumbled, the rest nodded along, speechless at their position now.

"Yeah...i'm guessing we woke up whatever is down there from their sleep". Trenton pointed down where several trees were being broken and crushed in a trail, they could hear several types of roars and growls from pokemon down below.

"And we just became their ultimate target".Lila bit down on her lip, watching as Flamethrowers, Hyper beams, and hydro cannons were being shot into the air, a thunderbolt came crashing down, just inches away from them.

**(Underground Lab)**

Jeremiah and Isys entered through the doors, stopping right at the entrance as the two scientists held their hands up, signaling them to stop.

"Were they able to escape?" spoke Axis, they both nodded.

Ceres spun around in his chair to face them, smirking evilly as they flinched from his expression.

"Perfect….."

"It's amusing to think they still believe they can go back to their normal lives….but as long we're alive, and as long as our rivals swear to wage war…..they'll never go back".

"What are your next orders sir?" Jeremiah lowered his head along with Isys, they were both dressed in commander outfits, awaiting for a response.

They stood up, walking up to them as the redhead placed his hand on the canine female and the blonde placed his on the steel type.

"We'll set the others free….in the end, we'll be able to determine if our originals really did come out as the best, or if they were really flawed specimens, an army cannot contain any weaklings…..none, whatsoever".

"However, we do have a special task for you two". Axis removed his hand, lifting Isys's face up so their eyes can meet.

"Subject 0…...nobody but you two will handle her, she's the one we need to look out for more, if her true powers can be activated, then it means a definite win for us".

His partner laughed, "That's right…..nothing will be able to stop us".

**Alright! So this concludes chapter 4! Yay! Sorry but i promise in the next chapter the rest of you will come out, yes yes let your anxieties work up as i split the 23 DNA holders into groups, where they were teleported away to will be left a mystery, but all i can say is that it's somewhere deadly and dangerous! Also! They will be far far far from each other! or will they? muahahahahaa you'll just have to see! I have given a name to each group so that way they can be distinguished, if you didn't read the small titles then these are the groups, Nightshade, Clover, Heliconia, and Aster, what do you all think about the groups you were placed in? Let me know! until then! Don't forget to review and i'll update as soon as i can! (Comment: I know some of you are bit unsure about having darkrai and cresselia in here, but it doesn't mean the story will focus on them entirely, i only allowed them in here because there not that big of legendaries, they will be treated just as equally as every other character, i'm not picking favorites! XP) **


	5. Chapter 5: Triple Serpent Attack

**HOORAY! So i'm back again! Yes yes, i'm earlier than i thought too, but hey, i had some free time so i thought...what the heck! don't let my readers wait for too long! XD NOW, i need to make some things clear which seem to be puzzling people, first, Silas's power is cartoon physics, which explains why he suddenly pulled that bazooka and machine gun from practically nowhere, don't know what that power is? Look it up at superpower wiki! Second, Arcana's power is telekinesis, if you don't fully know how that power is, then look it up at where? You got it! Super power wiki! Teleportation is just another medium for that power, its not just levitating and moving things people! otherwise i wouldn't have chosen it! XP And lastly, which is something everyone is talking about, the amount of characters in here, i've said it before in my other stories, i like it when theres a lot of characters! There's a lot of excitement i could add, i hate when theres only a little bit of characters, i don't know why but it just feels lacking to me if theres only a bit, so for the last time! you don't have to remind me that there are a lot of characters, that was my intention from the beginning, if you guys have any questions about any of the characters or about the story then feel free to message me and i'll happily get back to you! Enjoy!**

**(Team Aster)**

"Mmm….." Matthias opened his eyes, letting the deep red color flash bright from the sun's rays, he grabbed onto his head and sat up, clutching his black shoulder length hair with blue tinting on the right side, it was somewhat spiky but for the most part straight.

He looked down at his arms, noticing sand was stuck to his dusky brown skin color, he looked around,noticing the others who were also waking up, they were by the sea. He crawled over to the water and saw his reflection upon the clear water, his large fangs on both his upper and lower jaw, and his androgynous features.

"W-what..happened?" Corey groaned, sitting up from the sandy ground and getting on his knees as he shook his head, getting rid of the sand from his dark grey hair. He rubbed his eyes, staring at the ocean as he blinked, showing off the pure black color all around his eyes as there were only a trio of pixels in each one. His antennas were twitching on their own as his meadow pattern wings slightly fluttered.

He looked back at his wings, gasping as his eyes shot open, "W-what the hell?! Aw man! This is so not cool!" he slumped forward, growing depressed.

"Ugh!" Kyra shrieked, growing a look of fear as she backed further and further away from the water, accidentally hitting herself against a coconut tree. She pointed at the soothing water washing up on the sand, "W-why...why are we here?"

Stephen had stood up, dusting the sand from his clothes then crossing his arms as he turned back to take a glance at the water, "I'm not sure...but, it seems we're on our own from here on out".

"You're…..afraid of water"? Chevano sat leg crossed, rubbing his chin evilly as Kyra gave him a glare.

"I...i never used to be…..but for some reason, when i saw the water right now i got this really uneasy feeling in my stomach". she mumbled, averting her eyes from the canine male who chuckled lowly.

"Let's go for a swim!" he was quick, disappearing from where he was sitting and reappearing to where Kyra was by, he picked her up in his arms and once again took off, showing off his speeding abilities.

He stopped just in front of the water, "Ah! Let go!" she started freaking out pounding him with her fists which seemed to not bother him at all, he lowered her down which caused the blonde's tail to frizz up and her ears to perk up dangerously.

She shrieked, screeching loudly which had caused irritation in everyone's ears, her body became covered in flames which had struck Chevano, causing him to hiss as he backed away, dropping her to the ground as she growled back to him in response, her body still covered in flames and her eyes glowing ravenously towards him.

"It was just a joke!" he held his hands up defensively.

She crept closer, the flames had grown longer and fiercer, "Enough! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Stephen stepped in between the two, holding his hand out to Kyra as a signal to back off.

She didn't seem to understand, her eyes kept glowing brighter, her growls got more vicious as she flashed her sharp fangs, her body moved on it's own, lunging herself towards Stephen who kept his stance, waiting for her.

The rest were shocked when he had gotten a hold of her, his palm grabbing hold of her face as she stood completely still, now holding a blank expression. His eyes had turned completely yellow as he transferred the same glow onto her, the flames all over her body had dispersed and the glow in her eyes had disappeared, she looked drained, weak, he released his hand, letting her drop to the ground as she gained consciousness.

"W-what….happened"? she scrunched her face, clutching onto her head as she looked up at Chevano who was stunned by her lack of memory.

"What did you do"? Shannon looked over at the bluenette who held a calm expression, "I just neuralized her powers for the time being, it seems she lost control within her mind, i had to stop it or it could have been dangerous".

Corey and Chevano cringed, "You….stopped her powers"? Corey looked intimidated by Stephen who nodded.

"Hmph…" Matthias's eyes followed from the mental user to the flaming girl on the ground, closely observing her as she weakly helped herself up.

"Gyarados!" a roaring splash of water had startled them all, they looked back and saw three large Gyarados bursting from the sea, roaring and screeching into the air, causing them to cover their ears from the pain they were getting.

Two of them were blue, while the one in the middle seemed larger in size and was a different color, red. It's piercing dark glaring eyes had shifted down at Kyra who met it's eyes. It shot down, "Uwah!" grabbing a hold of her with it's serpent like body as it dragged her back into the water.

"No!" Stephen and Chevano went chasing after her, only to be stopped by the other two gyarados who blocked them.

She screamed out, being crushed by the tight grip the red creature had around her, she clenched her teeth, bearing the pain her body was enduring from the water pokemons strength, "I…..i can't use my powers!"

"Hold on!" Chevano took off, throwing himself at one of the gyarados who began to roar and started flailing around wildly, trying to get the blonde highlighted boy off from it's back.

Shannon looked around, wondering what to do, she stopped, sighed, and then chased after the creatures, leaping up into the air and grabbing a hold of the second Gyarados who did the same thing as it's ally.

"W-well, i want in on it too!" Corey's wings had moved on their own, taking him up into the air as he soared towards the biggest of the three, waiting for an opponent.

Matthias stayed behind, leaning back against a nearby palm tree as he took cover under the shade, watching them all try to fight the three vicious monsters. He crossed his arms, keeping a calm expression which was anything but what the others had.

"Yeehaw! Ride em cowboy!" Chevano howled, now grabbing onto one of Gyarados's streamers with only one hand as he waved the other into the air. Shannon yelled as she tried her best to hold on, "You moron! Don't ride the damn Gyarados! Take it down!" she closed her eyes, still grabbing on as it started swaying back and forth rapidly.

"It's me and you!" Corey growled, shooting down from the air down towards the red Gyarados who shot a powerful hydro pump up towards him. He dodged it, rubbing his hands together as he suddenly slammed them together in a loud vicious clap, whipping up a powerful windstorm down at the red water type, it had split the water in half up into the air which came back down, creating powerful waves which were swaying from side to side causing Gyarados to lose control of it's stance.

"H-hurry!" Kyra reached her hand out, gasping deeply for air.

It was knocked back by a large wave, it roared, now being furious as it opened it's mouth wide, firing an incinerating flamethrower towards Corey who once again dodged, only to be unaware of the water types tail appearing from behind, knocking him aside as he lost control, now falling from above.

"Look out!" Stephen held his arms out, waiting for the dark grey haired boy to fall closer, catching him as they clashed with the floor. He regained consciousness and stood back up, ready to go back in the air only to be held back by Stephen. "Give me a lift!"

"Woohoo! Look! I'm king of the ocean!" He kept waving his hand around, laughing excitedly as he grinned over to Shannon who looked seasick from the swaying too much due to the powerful waves conjured up by Corey.

The Gyarados flailed forward, finally throwing Chevano off who did a black flip, "Alright! Fun's over big guy!" he was able to face his opponent as he extended his arms out which were lighting up with electricity, he brought them together firing right at the water type, striking him with a powerful thunder attack which seriously damaged and paralyzed the water serpent.

"I'll make you into sushi!" she hissed, digging her claws into the water type who screeched as her body tensed up and her fur frizzed into sharp spikes, she engulfed her body in sparks transferring it over onto Gyarados who was now being electrocuted.

"When i say go, release me". Stephen looked up at Corey who nodded, they neared the red Gyarados who had fired yet another hydro pump towards them, Corey swerved to the side swinging Stephen back and forth who focused all of his attention on Kyra who was turning pale, not being able to move as she lost all of her energy.

"Go!" Stephen shouted, the younger male had released his hands, letting the bluenette fall forward as he did a front flip, holding his leg out as he struck Gyarados in the center of it's forehead, it was a powerful blow, one that had pushed the water pokemon back as it splashed into the water. He dove in, swimming after Kyra who was released and now floating unconsciously in the water. He swam under, grabbing a hold of her arm as he dragged her along the water and onto the shore.

She released her claws from the creature, running up it's back steadily as she threw herself off from it's head, landing with a roll as she was back on the beach with the others. Corey flew back down, also joining them as they surrounded Kyra who wasn't breathing.

"She needs air!" Shannon knelt down, looking up at the three males who then looked at one another, all of them growing red together.

Chevano rubbed his head sheepishly, laughing weakly as he knelt by Kyras side across from Shannon, "I-i guess this cassanova will have to do it".

He leaned down towards her lips only to be pushed by the electrifying girl who smashed her fists onto Kyra's chest screaming at the same time, "Breath dammit!" She coughed out, her eyes shot open as she spurted water from her mouth onto Chevano's face which grew a disgusted look.

"Nice". Stephen laughed, ignoring the raven haired boys frowny face.

"Fools…..it's not over yet". Mumbled Matthias, shifting his gaze over to the water where he saw small bubbles rising onto the surface, the others were oblivious, paying attention to the newly recovered Kyra who was gaining her breaths back.

He put his hands together, cracking his knuckles as he calmly made his way past the others and towards the water. Three geysers shot up simultaneously, revealing to be the same Gyarados from before.

"They just don't give up do they?!" Shannon scowled, rising back onto her feet as she struck a defensive pose.

"What's he doing?" Corey pointed over to Matthia's who just stood in front of the three water serpents, smirking up at them as he started emitting a blue aura.

He turned back to the others with the same smirk, striking up a sense of irritation within each of them, "Let me show you how it's done". he muttered, his hair began to float up and eyes began to shine bright as he left a quick faded copy of himself where he previously stood, an effect from his speed which had also allowed him to run across the water.

He leaped up high into the air, spinning forward as he struck his foot and leg against Gyarados's face, from there he pushed himself to the side where he did a front flip, holding out his leg which he slammed against the top of the second water types head with the heel of his foot, he recoiled back up into the air and aimed his fist which was burning up with a blue aura towards the red pokemon who was struck directly in the center of it's face.

"Ooooooohhhh shit!" Corey's mouth formed an O as all four them stared at the aura based beast who was moving at an incredible speed, beating all three pokemon back and forth, the only thing visible was a trail of his blue aura zigzagging between the three serpents.

"Hmph, Showoff!" Both raven haired beasts growled simultaneously, clenching their fists together as they refused to stand and watch. Kyra looked back down at her hand, holding her palm at eye level as she noticed a small swirl of fire appearing in the center, a devious smirk appeared on her lips.

"Anyone up for some fried food?" Kyra chuckled, rising on her feet as she took in a deep breath.

"Huh?" everyone else was confused, she stifled a laugh and shook her head, running off towards the three water pokemon who were still being handled by Matthias.

She jumped into the air, shooting herself forward towards the red leader who noticed her, It fired a flamethrower which she took on, passing right through as it exploded without harming her, she shot her hand out, firing her own deadly beam of fire which struck it directly, trapping it within her flames.

"Let's put an end to this". Shannon and Chevano looked at each other, nodding as they followed after Kyra, two giant lightning bolts came crashing down on both electric users, striking them as they fired a double bolt of lightning towards the red Gyarados who was now trapped in a vortex of fire and thunder, it screeched as it tried to free itself.

"Not bad". Corey mumbled, he swiped his head to the side, not looking as he held his hand, snapping his fingers which had echoed out.

Stephen quirked an eyebrow, puzzled as to what the young boy was planning, a giant gust of wind blew by, stirring up the water and waves once more which had come together to form a giant whirlpool.

She jumped back, landing on the shore as she stood beside Chevano and Shannon who were gazing at the giant Whirlpool, speechless.

"Time to go back where you came from!" Matthias gave a final round to each pokemon, sending them crashing inside the giant whirlpool which had swallowed them whole.

"It's over". Kyra clutched onto her chest, sighing in relief as she fell back down on the sand, resting herself.

All of their eyes were on the dark blue tinted boy who walked by them, not speaking a word to any of the others, they watched as the blue energy around his body had begun to fade.

"That guy…" Stephan narrowed his eyes at Matthias who took notice, chuckling under his breath as he formed a tiny sly smirk on his lips, Ignoring the bluenettes mad stare.

"We should probably head out, staying here is too dangerous, for all we know, those Gyarados could come back". They had agreed with what Shannon said.

"Even worse, they could bring more allies". Kyra groaned, holding her hand out to which Chevano grabbed, helping her up on her feet as they started walking away from the sea.

"Let's move out then". Stephen announced, leading the way into the depths of trees and plants before them, Corey followed beside while the three canines were behind them, Matthias followed from a distance, keeping his eyes pinned on all the beasts in front of him.

He stopped and turned back to the water, seeing nothing was around yet he knew something was wrong, he shook his head, ridding the thoughts and continued following through.

The water began bubbling up, something rose up on the surface, rising further and further up until it revealed itself, now standing on the water without any trouble. It was a beautiful female, with blue hair tied up into a bun with curls coming down the sides of her face and cover bangs, She had two large fins sticking out the side of her face and two large golden rods which were intersecting in the center of her hair bun with two large blue swirling streams hanging down the edges. She wore a tight fitted gown that resembled the body of a Gyarados with it's layer of ridges. A large train was behind her dress which was actually a tail, the tail of a Gyarados, she had a large finned collar around her neck as well as the same black that was previously on Jeremiah and Isys, her long loose sleeves slid down as she raised her hand. She opened her blue and golden fan, holding it up to her face as she took small steps across the water, letting her tail slide across the surface of the water as she took her first step onto the sand.

"It's a shame my brothers couldn't kill you, looks like i'll have to do it myself". she giggled, following the trail of footsteps left behind by the group.

**Alright! So that was team Aster! Woooooooo! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and i will try to update soon as soon as i can! If you're not aware, the original DNA holders will have a hell of alot trouble coming ahead of them as they are going to be facing the one's who want to take their place, can you guess what that means? No? Ok! Well you'll just have to find out by reading! Until then! **


	6. Chapter 6: Blades of fury

**Hey hey hey hey! I'm back…..and very very tired =-=, i didn't sleep at all and feel like a string of noodles as i type this! I've been running on coffee nonstop so you won't believe the amount of coffee cups i have in my trash bin xD woooooooo! Anyways! Sorry for the wait everyone, i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(Team Nightshade)**

"I can't see anything".

"Hey...cat girl, where the hell did you take us"? Her purple eyes had begun glowing as she narrowed them onto Jason, sparking a sense of intimidation with him.

They were inside a cave, but everything was pitch black, the only thing visible were everyone's eyes which began lighting up. "..." Damien didn't speak, but rather allowed his arm to become a torch which lit up, revealing the area they were in clearly.

"It's better here than back over in that weird lab". Mumbled Yuki, folding her arms behind his head as he stared up at the rocky ceiling.

Nobody had responded back, Arcana stood by the young white haired girl's side, both of them becoming aware of the sudden tension building between the four males, there eyes were shifting from one to another, the two girls could almost see the dark sparks showing between their looks. They had all almost thought of the same thing.

*I don't like any of them…..* Jason growled in thoughts.

*Hmph….no way in hell i'm sticking around with these fools* Shaun sighed.

*I don't have time to stick around with these guys, i have to leave and figure out my next move* Damien looked back at one of the ends of the cave.

*...I hate people* Sora bluntly mumbled within.

"What's…...what's with that"? Yuki sparked a quizzical look, leaving Arcana just as clueless as to the males behavior.

"Hey….guys, what's wrong"? Arcana stood in between them, all four immediately turned their heads away to the opposite sides.

"I think they just don't like each other…" Yuki muttered, quirking an eyebrow as she saw each of the boy's irritated faces.

"We managed to escape that lab but i'm not going to stick around with you weaklings, later". Jason gave a quick flick of a wave and started heading for one side of the cave.

"I work alone, so don't follow me". Damien's light had begun to fade as he walked the opposite side.

"I'm not following you." Shaun snapped back, walking a distance away from the fire lit boy as the two of them went the same direction.

"..Yeah". Sora went the same way as Jason, also keeping a distance from him as they left the two girls in the middle on their own.

The lavender haired girl kept shifting her head back and forth, watching as they all got further and further away.

"Ugh, boys and their attitudes" She reached both her hands out towards the four of them, she clenched her hands into fists causing her eyes to light up, they were lifted off the ground and under her control, she brought her arms together slamming the four boys in a collision as they fell in a pile.

"Augh! You! Just what the hell are you doing?!" Jason was the first to get on his feet, getting up in Arcana's face with a menacing look which she returned instantly.

"No one is leaving! First of all, none of us know where we are, Second, those people are probably out searching for us with back up, and lastly, we need to stick together if we want to make it out of this place in one piece!" She poked his chest, inching her face closer as she growled a final time, silencing them all.

"Whatever, you all can go your own way but count me out". Damien refused to listen and continued on his way. She chased after him, blocking his way as he glared down at her.

"Move!" he hissed, trying to control his anger.

"No! We're all sticking together!" She grabbed his clawed hand and started dragging him along which instantly annoyed him, he clutched onto her hand, tightening his grip on it as he fired up his hand with flames, causing her to shriek out as she felt the hot stinging sensation in her Palm.

"Stop!" She pulled herself away, furrowing her eyes at him, the red gem on her head had started blinking as she sent him racing and crashing against the wall.

She was breathing heavily now, looking down at her hand which was red and still stinging with intense pain, she clenched it, enduring the pain as she clenched and grit her teeth.

"Are you ok?" Yuki rushed over to her side, grabbing her hand and holding it in hers as she began to ice it down, steam was rising out of the purple haired girls palm.

He was still on the ground, lifting his head up while holding a devious smirk over at Arcana who scowled at him, "Don't get in my way, i told you i work alone, next time i won't be so easy". he stood up, shifting his eyes over at the other boys who gave him a mad stare of their own.

She sighed, turning her back to him, "Do what you want, all of you…." she slipped her hand away from the younger girls and began walking away, passing by Jason, Shaun, and Sora who stared after her, watching her walk further down the cave until her figure couldn't be seen anymore.

Silence was once again between them all, Yuki shook her head, crossing her arms as she gave them all a look of shame, "You know...you guys would be cute…..if it weren't for your ugly attitudes". she went chasing after Arcana, also disappearing in the depths of darkness at the end of the cave.

"Hmph…..I'm more than cute". Jason crossed his arms, mumbling to himself as his tail began wagging.

"Ahhhh!" They were startled by the sudden piercing shriek, they wasted no time thinking whether they should go or not and went running towards the sound.

Damien stayed behind, stopping as he was walking the opposite way only to glance back and watch as the other three went chasing towards the other end.

They were in a bigger area, the cave had led them to an underground lake, it was average size with plenty of space around it, there were cliffs and stone podiums built up high against the walls which was where Arcana was being held by a vicious looking beast.

He had midnight color hair with a patch of the hair in front being tinted yellow, he was average build and slightly taller than her, his eyes were menacing, being black all over with only his irises being colored golden yellow. His skin looked rough and was scaly with a blue hue, struck his arms in a fighting pose which revealed sharp fin like blades to slowly rise out of his arms down to his wrists.

She had a frightened expression, backing up against the edge of the stone cliff as he slowly crept up to her, he grabbed her and pulled her in.

Yuki stopped near the lake, gasping as she saw the purple eyed girl facing off with the mysterious figure high up above, "Look out!" a sharp icicle formed into her hand, she aimed and shot it towards the bladed boy who sliced it in half with his fins.

She tried to pull away, but every time her skin was being cut and split open with his rough scales which served as mini razors, she felt sharp jolts of pain all over her body and noticed her blood smearing all over her wounds "Let go!" she opened her mouth wide, revealing her sharp fangs which she used to bite down on his neck with, he screamed out.

"Arcana!" He pushed her away, she groaned as she cut the corner of her mouth with his skin now feeling her warm red blood seep down her skin and neck, he growled and swung at her, causing her to arch her body backwards as she dodged the fin like blades being swiped back and forth towards her.

They kept going at it, she was being forced back as he kept trying to strike her with his blades, but with every swing, she dodged, jumped up, ducked down, moved from side to side and folded back or forward.

She jumped back, doing a backwards flip as she landed on the next small cliff hanging from the wall, he jumped after her, stomping on it which created a series of vibrations which shook her off balance, he tried to strike this time only for her to dodge once again and shoot her hand out at him, he was lifted off the ground and thrown off, falling to the above.

"This time!" Yuki slammed her fists against the wall, hundreds of ice spears had appeared out from the rocky walls, she grabbed one after another and fired them at the garchomp boy who flipped his body towards the ground, moving his bladed fins in a series of movements to break and slice each icicle heading towards him, both their speeding abilities were even, her aiming and throwing and his swordsmanship.

He went head on, placing his finned arms above his head as he began spinning, diving right into the ground and shooting straight through creating a deep hole underground. She spun around, shooting more iced spears which were broken by Jason, Sora and Shaun who had arrived, stopping as they looked at Yuki and then up above to where Arcana was looking down at them.

"What happened"? Jason exclaimed.

"Trouble". Yuki shifted her eyes back and forth on the ground.

Arcana did the same thing, gazing her eyes across the entire area from her position, her eyes shot open just like Yuki's as the two went aiming for the same spot, She threw herself off the stone edge and placed both her arms to her sides, shooting herself faster down.

"To your left!" Yuki shouted, holding her hand out as a giant ice crystal based scythe appeared in her hands, he shot up from the ground and into the air bringing down his blades onto the three boys who were blocked by the icy blue eyed girl clashing her ice scythe with his blades. He growled and was pushed back only to sense Arcana's presence from behind.

She shifted her body so her feet can aim first, she struck his fins and recoiled back, falling on her left knee as she clutched onto her body, blood was still seeping out from her deep gashes and wounds.

"It's no use, i'll kill you all...and i'll do it with much pleasure". he charged after Arcana who was swept away with Sora's incredible speed, he placed her down. Turning back to the boy who was growling ravenously at them all.

"Just…Just who are you"? Muttered Arcana, flinching as she held onto her body even tighter.

"Introductions don't matter, but if you're going to die then you might as well remember the name of your killer...the names Vincent". he smirked.

"Why are you trying to kill us? You're just like us".

"NO!" his figure had disappeared, leaving a hollow copy of himself in front of Sora as he appeared in front of Arcana, pointing the tip of his blade against her red gem. He had a maniacal look in his eyes, she could hear the sound being created from him gritting his teeth too hard.

"I'm not like you! I'm not like any of you! I'm not a freak and i'm not a monster!" he pulled his blade back a bit and got ready to strike down on her.

He was tackled onto the ground by Jason who was also cut and wounded by Vincents razor skin, "What the hell kind of bullshit are you saying?! You're a monster! Look at yourself!" he jumped back, avoiding the blue skinned boys blades which came swiping at him.

"I'm not!" He roared, allowing his voice to echo throughout the entire cave, a red light appeared within his yellow irises, the walls began to crumble slightly and a dust storm had suddenly appeared within, blocking everyone's sight as he dove into the ground once more.

Yuki, Shaun, Jason, and Sora joined together, back to back in a huddle as they kept eyes on all sides of the area, they left Arcana to rest against the wall as her clothes was now soaking in her red liquid.

"You're the monsters! I'm not like you! I will never be! I'll kill you and all the bastards who made me like this!" he dove up in front of Shaun who avoided his blades as he disappeared into a shadow, slithering across the floor and rising up behind him, he jumped up in to the air and faced down towards Vincent, extending his arms out as a row of dark orbs appeared in a chain, they shot down all around him causing a series of explosions to occur.

Yuki moved in next, sparing no time as she swung her scythe only to miss as he dodged it quickly, he was fast, incredibly fast that his figure couldn't be seen, just a light flash of his blue skin which showed in just several streaks.

"Crap! He's too fast!" Yuki grunted, chasing after him as their blades collided.

"Humph! That's nothing! I'm way faster!" Jason's body began multiplying into several copies of himself, all of whom went charging after Vincent, they all climbed onto the walls, surrounding the entire area as they leaped off, growing large ferocious shadow claws, they were amazing, moving back and forth as each copy tried striking the bladed boy who defended himself as he swung endlessly at each, there were flashes of blue and red crossing back and forth.

One copy was coming from the left while the real Jason was aiming to strike from the right, he dove into the ground causing the canine male to collide and destroy his own copy. Sora sinked into the ground, becoming a shadow himself as he creeped into a small crack on the ground.

"What was that?!" They looked around, feeling the ground suddenly shake violently as there were growls and roars being heard under, the floor cracked open as Sora and Vincent both shot out, clashing fiercely with each other, he turned into a shadow once again, this time to constrict vincent who was now being suffocated by his tight grip.

"You bastard!" he broke free from Sora's grip and sliced his shadow in half, prompting them to reverse back into Sora's beast form, there were now two, they looked at each other and joined to become one again.

Yuki placed both her hands on the ground, icing over the entire ground, she slid over to the lake and sliced her scythe through it, splitting the water in half as she shot her palm at it, a blue energy outlined the water as it froze up into sharp spikes. She leaped up and sliced each tip of the spikes, kicking them back and forth towards Vincent who once again sliced and broke through each one.

She smirked, seeing how he was distracted from her attack, she shot back on the ground, striking the tip of her scythe onto the ground, the icy floor began to rise up,, large circular podiums were formed as everybody was being lifted higher.

"He can't hide underground now….my layers of ice will freeze him". she mumbled, her words were heard by Jason, Sora, and Shaun.

"Crap…" muttered Vincent, shooting up onto one of the small cliffs against the wall, he looked down at the entire iced field, feeling shivers run down his body as he cringed.

Arcana looked up at Vincent, and then down at her wounds which she lightly touched, her red gem released a light as her eyes went lifeless, she began to see sudden quick flashes of memories in her mind, most of them having Vincent within, some of them were of him with several other high school kids, another was of a group of men coming in and taking students away, then it switched to him being restraint down on a metal table.

The pictures got worse, the last one to appear was of him waking up inside a human sized tube, being held by many cords attached to his body as he was submerged in a blue liquid, a tear fell out of her eye as she looked up at the boy once more, "...Who are you?" she whispered.

All four of them made eye contact, "If we attack at the same time, he won't stand a chance". Jason whispered, the others nodded, striking a fierce stare as they locked their aim at Vincent who suddenly felt intimidated.

"Go!" They moved simultaneously, jumping up into the air where they surrounded the dragon hybrid, Yuki broke her weapon in half, turning them into swords this time as she swung at him, he focused more on her not being aware that Jason struck his foot against the wall and leaped off to increase his speed, tackling him to the side and against the wall which echoed off a giant collision sound as they immediately split the wall in half.

He leaped away from Vincent, revealing Sora who was behind him, his body became surrounded by a huge dark flaming aura, he grabbed his opponents blades and pulled him forward, swinging him around as he let go, allowing Vincent to fly and race over to Shaun who raced towards him as well, the wispy shadows emitting from his body had split away from him, forming into hundreds of dark needles, they combined together to form a giant drill that collided with him.

"Argh!" he blocked the drills sharp point with his blades causing sparks to fly out as he held back the giant death trap.

"Taste the shadows!" Sora growled, leaping from cliff to cliff with all his speed only leaving a trail of dark streaks behind, he jumped off the last one and struck the garchomp boy directly in the gut with his head, not minding that his skin had split open his forehead. Giant sound waves appeared out when Sora struck Vincent, his body moved quickly as it struck right through the rocky wall, leaving an open hole instead which was the shape of his figure.

"You sons of bitches!" he shouted, shooting from the hole in the wall and tackling Sora across the air as they hit the other wall, he had a killer look on his face, menacing, and completely insane. He turned around to catch Yuki in time who was about to strike him with her ice daggers, he sliced them in half and then kicked her in the stomach causing her to squeal in pain, sending her racing back to the split wall he was once forced against.

"Yuki!" Arcana picked herself up, rushing over to the injured girl who was now lying on the icy floor, clutching her stomach as she spat out blood.

"You bastard!" Shaun turned from the white haired girl over to Vincent who had an devious satisfying look on his face.

"This is ultimately troublesome". he was immediately surrounded within a vortex of fire, roaring as Damien entered, leaving a melted trail of ice as he stepped closer to the group.

"It's ok…." mumbled the purple haired girl, kneeling beside yuki as she held her in her arms, she glanced over staring at Damien in surprise.

His blades came crashing down, splitting the twisting fiery inferno in half, "Excellent, another monster added for me to kill!" he went after Damien whose wings had given out, spreading wide as he raced up into the sky, hovering above as he smirked at the razored skin male.

"You want to try me?"

**(Team Heliconia)**

"Hold on everyone!" Juan shut his eyes as he landed on top of a tree with the other four in his arms, unfortunately they didn't exactly stay put as he broke through the middle of the plant, splitting in half and crashing to the ground brutally as he screamed from the pain.

"Are….we…...d-dead"? Kendall mumbled, not wanting to open her eyes yet.

"...Hn….." Melodia's jaw was shut tight from shock, her eyes were frozen wide open as she still clung onto Juan with fear.

Iksha had a dazed look on her face as she turned back and forth shaking the leaves from her hair off.

Daniel nonchalantly shifted his head back and forth, not knowing what just happened except for the noises of the tree breaking from earlier.

"Well, wasn't that fun?!" They turned over to Silas who was landing on the ground with a parachute in hand, he flashed them a smirk as he dropped his safety landing device.

"Y-you…...you had a parachute?!" Melodia's eyes had finally blinked as she snapped over at the crimson haired boy, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him wildly as he stayed calm, allowing himself to be wobbled back and forth by the girl.

"Yes…..but i only had one...it was either that or this raft". he reached out into his pocket only to drag a yellow deflated raft from within. Her eye twitched, "A-are you kidding me?!" she shook him even more as he chuckled shamelessly.

"Hey…." Juan quirked any eyebrow, "Where do you get all these things from?"

Silas shrugged, digging once again into his pockets, he pulled out several items; guns, swords, a bowling ball, an anchor, one fish which had made the water user cringe, he dug into his other pocket and pulled out a grenade, a horn, one banana which Juan stole and ate and a giant missile.

Their jaws dropped as the items around him kept piling up as he took them out from his pockets, "Hm…...wonder where my wallet went…" he muttered, digging back into his pants as Melodia grew more frustrated.

"You idiot! Why didn't you help us?!" she smacked his head, making him look down at the ground as he pondered through in his thoughts, "Hm…you know…...i'm not sure". he looked back at her giving the milotic girl a puzzled look, she was more than irritated, she shook her head and sighed, walking away.

"My head hurts….it's...it's too much". she sat by the broken tree and closed her eyes, resting her head against the laying plant.

"I might have a sleeping back somewhere in here". Silas looked down at his pants as he stuck his hands back into his pockets.

"Is this guy for real?" Iksha mumbled, flashing a dead panned look.

"I believe so". responded Kendall, nodding as she had a fascinated look towards all the items Silas had pulled out.

"I smell fish". Daniel mumbled, his nostrils flared up as he aimed it up, shifting his head from side to side.

"Anything else you got in there to eat? I can't get full on a banana". Juan clutched onto his stomach with all four arms.

"Hm…..i think i remember feeling a turkey leg somewhere in here". he kept rummaging through.

He pulled it out, "Aha!" raising it high up as Juan started to drool.

"Sorry boys!" a knife had been thrown across the air, striking the turkey leg away from Silas's hands and pinning it against a nearby tree.

"Who!" Juan growled, turning to the side as they took notice of the unfamiliar figure standing on the branch of a tree.

She was a very intimidating figure, pale light skin, dark reddish pink eyes, and fuschia colored hair that was tied into a high ponytail with brown feathers and two small bones sticking out from the top with locks hanging down the sides, her right eye was covered with her brown streaked bangs. She wore a brown corset with a large feathered neckline and long black gloves, her ruffled black skirt reached mid thigh while she had a ragged brown cloak hanging from her left shoulder. She wore reddish stockings that wrapped around her legs like bandages, the left one was completely covered while the right one was only covered above the knee. She had brown short boots and held a long thin brown cigarette in her mouth as she swung the giant circular razored blade over her shoulder.

"Hello…The names Mandi…...I'm here to kill you." She smirked, jumping down from the branch as she opened her brown wings, landing in front of them.

Silas leaned over to the others, "Crap…...she came for revenge on us for almost eating her sibling". he pointed back at the turkey leg which was still pinned against the tree, Juan nodded along, her eye twitched.

"This….idiot". she muttered, still keeping her smirk while at the same time she was grinding her teeth from being irritated by Silas.

"That's what i said". Melodia shrugged, the other girls nodded, giving that look that said they were already used to it.

"Anyways, if you're going to kill us can you do it later? We still haven't eaten". the red head patted his stomach as he walked over and pulled the meaty treat off the tree, handing it over to Juan who took a bite out of it.

"I might also have a thigh...or was it a breast?" he pulled out another juicy cooked thigh, holding it up to the pink haired girl who looked frightened by the steaming meat.

"Y-you…..what are you doing?!" She slapped it away, making him frown and Daniel chase after it as he sniffed it out, picking it up and eating it.

"I'm serious! I'm here to kill you!" She growled, snapping her glaring expression over to Kendall who jolted and then flinched, Iksha gave her yet another blank look as she sat on a rock, leaning her elbow on her thigh as she held her chin on her palm.

Melodia glared right back, pulling out a pair of daggers and flinging them to the winged girl who blocked them with her weapon.

"Now now, you can have time to do that later, why don't we all play a game?" Silas pulled out a board game, setting it down on the floor as he and Juan took a seat on the ground, they pulled Kendall and Melodia along with Mandi to sit with them while Iksha sat quietly behind, watching with Daniel who was also sitting close by as he heard everything.

"I'm blue!" shouted Juan.

"Red over here!" Silas exclaimed.

"You're not listening!" Cried out Mandi, growing angry as they ignored her threats.

"Don't let it get to you". Melodia sighed, patting her enemies back as Kendall nodded along.

**Alright! SO that's all for chapter six! Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but i've been up all night last night since i had an exam for a class today, yes i have saturday classes T-T anyways! Hope you guys still enjoyed it and the next chapter will be about the other teams and bit about team heliconia since i didn't give them much time in this chapter, please review while i go take a nap and i'll make sure to update soon again! Ciao! BTW (I almost forgot, i was asked to represent a buddies new OC story, she is currently looking for some female oc's for her story, it's called Rise of the champions, i currently submitted one xD, please look it up and check it out! really appreciate you guys and thanks for reading!) **


End file.
